LAURIE ANN SNAPE
by SianaLaurie Midenmoon
Summary: Laurie Ann es un OC creado desde el inicio de la saga, su historia inicia desde la boda de Lily Evans con James Potter y continúa aún después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Es un personaje único y que ha ido creciendo conforme ha pasado el tiempo. Es hija de Severus y media hermana de Harry.
1. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 01

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA INVITACIÓN**

Era una tarde nublada y fría. La nieve caía lentamente y la Navidad se acercaba, sin embargo, había pocas personas alegres y las tiendas de magos y brujas cerraban antes del anochecer. Las casas estaban poco adornadas a diferencia de hace muchos años, pues nadie quería llamar mucho la atención.

A pesar de la falta de decoración, había una casa que resaltaba de las demás por la total y completa ausencia de símbolos navideños; era una pequeña casa que se encontraba al final de la Calle de La Hilandera. El dueño de la casa era un joven de 20 años, quien hacía poco había quedado huérfano, pues su padre había sido asesinado hacía poco tiempo por los Mortífagos, sin embargo, eso no le importaba, ya que él mismo había participado en el asesinato.

El joven salió de la habitación con la imagen de consternación dibujada en su rostro. Dejó una carta en la mesa junto con un boleto y se sirvió un vaso de vino. La carta decía:

_Querido Severus:_

_El motivo de mi carta es para invitarte a mi boda. Yo sé que no soportas a James y a él tampoco le agradas, pero para mí tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo y me gustaría que fueras. No necesitas responder. Si decides ir, las instrucciones están en el boleto._

_Besos Lily_

_PD: Perdón por mandarla por correo muggle, pero ya sabes que hoy en día es peligroso mandarla por lechuza._

Severus se bebía el tercer vaso consecutivo y al terminar volvía a observar la carta a lo lejos. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Él amaba a Lily y odiaba a James; no sólo por el colegio, sino también por haberle arrebatado el cariño de Lily. No podría soportar ver cómo ellos se quedaban juntos y juraban un "felices para siempre"; pero ella confiaba en él, y una prueba de ello era que le había mandado una invitación. Se sirvió el cuarto vaso y se lo bebió de golpe. No sabía qué hacer, no podría soportar verlos juntos, no otra vez. Estaba decidido. Tomó la carta con el boleto y lo dejó encima de la chimenea, debajo de un libro. No iría. Tomó la botella de vino, la copa, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Una semana después Severus se encontraba en una mesa de la fiesta, completamente solo y bebiendo otra copa de vino (para entonces ya había olvidado cuántas llevaba). La gente bailaba y se divertía, pero Severus sólo admiraba la sonrisa y el bello rostro de Lily quien bailaba con James con una copa en la mano. Terminó la pieza y todos aplaudieron, algunos se sentaron a descansar, puesto que los músicos iban a tomar un descanso y dejaron que los instrumentos tocaran solos. Unos cuantos seguían bailando al son de la música.

Lily no se sentó cuando James la acercó a la mesa principal para que descansara del baile.

- Voy a cambiarme de vestido – le dijo con la voz un poco arrastrada – o me voy a caer ¿me ayudas, Laurie?

La esposa de Remus era una joven de la edad de Lily, además de ser increíblemente parecida a ella, salvo por el color del cabello y los ojos azules (aunque a veces cambiaban de color sin poder explicar porqué). Cualquiera diría que eran hermanas. Ella provenía de Australia (o al menos eso había dicho ella) y llegó a Hogwarts en quinto año, allí había conocido a los merodeadores y al finalizar sus estudios decidió quedarse a vivir en Inglaterra. Laurie se levantó y caminaron hacia la casa para ayudarle a Lily a que se cambiara el vestido, ya que éste era muy extraño y difícil de quitar. Severus las vio alejarse y sin pensarlo dos veces las siguió.

- Lily, estás borracha – dijo Laurie con una sonrisa en los labios

- Yo no estoy borracha – respondió Lily hablando muy barrido y casi sin despegar los labios – sólo estoy muy cansada de tanto bailar

- Claro – dijo Laurie, quien obviamente no se iba a tragar esa mentira – Entra a la habitación, voy al baño y ahorita vengo

- Pero no te tardes y tráeme otra copa ¿sí? ¡Hip!

Laurie salió de la habitación y no notó a Severus escondido en el armario. Severus esperó a que Laurie entrara al baño para salir de su escondite y entrar a la recámara donde se encontraba Lily.

- Lily ¡hip!

- ¡Severus! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡hip! James juraba que no te atreverías pero yo ¡hip! confiaba en ti.

- Lily ¡hip! Vine a decirte que ¡hip! que significas mucho para mí ¡hip!...

- ¡Oh Sev! ¡hip! eres tan dulce…

- Te amo Lily, te amo ¡hip!

- Yo también, Sev ¡hip! Eres mi mejor amigo y…

Severus no resistió más la tentación y se lanzó sobre Lily y la besó. El beso era dulce y suave. Lily no supo cómo reaccionar, al principio intentó quitarse a Snape de encima, pero poco a poco sucumbió a su beso tierno y cariñosamente. De los ojos de Severus resbaló una lágrima de felicidad. Laurie venía de regreso cuando escuchó lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, así que cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y murmuró: "muffliato". Se sentó en la sala de la casa y comenzó a beberse una copa de vino. Al parecer Lily había decidido comerse una torta antes del recreo.

Tiempo después, Laurie se había quedado adormilada en el sofá cuando escuchó que alguien salía de la habitación. Aún con la visión borrosa notó una figura oscura tratando de acomodarse la túnica y con el cabello aún despeinado. La figura salió de la casa y Laurie entró a la habitación con la visión más clara. Lily se encontraba frente al espejo intentando peinarse y con el vestido de novia desabrochado.

- Se nota que te costó trabajo quitártelo – le dijo Laurie para hacerle saber a Lily que había entrado – perdona por tardar, James no me dejaba traerte más vino.

- No te preocupes, Laurie, no hay problema – respondió Lily ruborizada

- No vas a lograr peinarte como antes, Lily, deja que te ayude.

Lily se puso el vestido de fiesta (verde botella que hacía juego con sus ojos) y Laurie le peinó el cabello y se lo recogió en media coleta. Estaba lista en un tiempo récord. Salieron de la casa y Lily volteaba como buscando a alguien. Al poco rato ya estaba bailando con James de nuevo, pero seguía buscando a alguien.

- Lily y tú tardaron mucho ¿pasó algo? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad a su esposa

- Nada interesante, amor. Su vestido era muy difícil de quitar – respondió Laurie sin darle mucha importancia

- Se quedaron platicando ¿verdad?

- Sí, algo así

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – volvió a preguntar Remus después de un silencio muy corto

- Bien, mi amor. Me lo has preguntado varias veces. – respondió Laurie con cansancio

- Trata de entenderme, no sabemos nada del embarazo entre los de nuestra especie.

- …y no me quieres perder – terminó Laurie y volteó a ver a Remus para tranquilizarlo – Lo sé, mi amor, no te preocupes. Ya han pasado 3 lunas y no le ha pasado nada al bebé ¿o sí?

- No, pero todavía faltan otras 6 lunas ¿no es cierto? – señaló Remus – Cualquier cosa te podría pasar y más en ésta época.

- Si me siento mal, te aviso ¿de acuerdo? – le tranquilizó Laurie y le dio un beso.

- Y cambiando de tema ¿has visto a Snape? – preguntó extrañado y señalando una mesa vacía – Estaba ahí, se levantó y ya no volvió.

- Supongo que ya se fue – respondió Laurie sin alterarse

- Sí, supongo – contestó Remus sin darle importancia

* * *

Seis meses después de la boda de Lily con James los merodeadores (excepto Colagusano) se encontraban en casa de Remus, sentados en la sala. Remus era el único que se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala entre nervioso y emocionado.

- Tranquilo, Lunático – le dijo James a Remus mientras leía El Profeta – Sólo va a dar a luz

- Sí, no es como si fuera a morir – apoyó Sirius recostado en el sofá de la sala.

- Me gustaría verte cuando esté pariendo Lily – le reprochó Remus a James.

Desde la puerta del dormitorio principal se escuchó un grito de dolor lo bastante fuerte para despertar a toda Inglaterra y para que Sirius saltara.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Laurie… - dijo Remus en un susurro

- Ok, retiro lo dicho. Sí parece que va a morir – dijo Sirius volviéndose a acomodar.

- Gracias, Sirius – respondió Remus haciendo una mueca irónica. De pronto se escucha un grito y el llanto de un bebé.

- ¿Ya ves? Listo, ya está – dijo James. Entonces todos se levantaron. Lily salió de la habitación (a quien se le notan los 6 meses de embarazo que lleva) y le sonríe a Remus.

- Felicidades. Es un niño.

- ¡Vaya! ¡felicidades, Lunático! – le dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda a Remus

- ¿Un niño? – preguntó Remus con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos. Estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción.

- Sí, un niño. Laurie está bien, muy cansada, pero el sanador le está dando una poción para que se relaje.

- ¿Puedo verlos? – preguntó Remus, pero antes de que Lily pudiera responder ya se dirigía a la puerta de la recámara y entraba en ella.

- Un niño. Vaya sorpresa – dijo James mientras se volvía a acomodar en el Sofá.

- Lunático tiene razón, ya te quiero ver el día en que Lily dé a luz – dijo Sirius recostándose nuevamente en el sofá.

- Pero si ellas son las que hacen el trabajo pesado – opinó James – no nosotros.

- Sigo aquí, eh – reclamó Lily muy ofendida.

- Lo siento – se disculpó James y agregó entusiasmado – les vamos a demostrar a todos que nosotros dos somos mejores que ellos dando a luz.

- Pero si yo soy la que hace todo el trabajo

- Ya entendiste mi punto – observó James y Lily lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y cómo llamarán al chamaquito? – preguntó Sirius curioso, pero sin levantarse

- No lo sé, al parecer le quieren poner Manuel – dijo Lily indiferente

- ¿¡MANUEL!? – gritaron Sirius y James a la vez incorporándose sorprendidos

- Sí. Manuel – reiteró Lily.

- ¿Remus Manuel? – preguntó para sí James sentándose de nuevo con cara de extrañeza.

- Demonios – exclamó Sirius igual de extrañado que James – Es como si… como si… alguien juntara nuestros nombres.

- Como James Sirius – observó Lily sentándose en una silla cercana.

- Ándale – le dijo Sirius

- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó James con cara de haber visto algo muy feo – Si nuestro hijo le pone nombres tan raros y feos a nuestros nietos lo desheredo.

- No creo que haga eso – opinó Lily

- Pues si hay gente como Laurie que nombra a su hijo como Remus Manuel, todo es posible – observó Sirius

- Quiero ver al cachorro – dijo James de pronto y se levantó – tengo curiosidad

- No creo que sea apropiado entrar – dijo Lily

- ¿por qué no? – preguntó James a su mujer

- Porque yo te traigo a mi hijo – dijo una voz familiar en la puerta de la habitación

- ¡Yo también quiero verlo! – dijo Sirius incorporándose de un salto

- ¿Quién va a ser el padrino? – preguntó James rápidamente

- ¡James! – gritó Lily escandalizada

- No te apures, Lily. Laurie y yo decidimos que Sirius va a ser el padrino, para que si el segundo es una niña Lily pueda ser la madrina y si es niño, James sea el padrino.

- ¡VIVA LA SOLTERÍA! – exclamó alegremente Sirius

- Oye, Remus. Éste cachorro es idéntico a ti – le dijo James observando de cerca al bebé.


	2. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 02

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ES NIÑA**

El 2 de septiembre, tres meses después del nacimiento de Manuelito, Lily estaba en pleno parto. James daba vueltas en círculos, Sirius estaba recostado en un sofá y Remus cuidaba a su hijo.

- Tranquilo, Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius a James mientras leía El Profeta – Sólo va a dar a luz

- Sí, no es como si fuera a morir – apoyó Remus jugando con las manos de su hijo.

- Ja…Ja…Ja muy graciosos, chicos – les reprochó James a sus amigos.

Desde la puerta del dormitorio principal se escuchó un grito de dolor lo bastante fuerte para despertar a toda Inglaterra y para que Sirius saltara.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Lily… - dijo James en un susurro

- ¿Soy yo o aquí hay una especie de dejà vú? – dijo Sirius volviéndose a acomodar. De pronto se escuchó un último grito y el llanto de un bebé.

- ¿Ya ves? Listo, ya está – dijo Remus.

- Confirmo, es un deja vú. – Entonces todos se levantaron. Laurie salió de la habitación y le sonríe a James.

- Felicidades. Es una niña.

- ¡Vaya! ¡felicidades, Cornamenta! – le dijo Remus dándole una palmada en la espalda a James.

- ¿Una niña? – preguntó James con los ojos brillantes y muy abiertos. Estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción.

- Sí, una niña. Lily está bien, muy cansada, pero el sanador le está dando una poción para que se relaje.

- ¿Puedo verlas? – preguntó James, pero antes de que Laurie pudiera responder ya se dirigía a la puerta de la recámara y entraba en ella.

- Una niña. Vaya sorpresa – dijo Remus mientras se volvía a acomodar en la silla.

- En serio, chicos. Esto ya lo viví. – dijo Sirius asustado, sin recostarse nuevamente en el sofá.

- Cálmate, Sirius – le reprimió Remus. – ¿Y cómo llamarán a la niña?

- Laurie Ann – respondió Laurie completamente colorada. Y esquivando las miradas de su marido y la de Sirius.

- Jajajajaja Muy buena, Laurie. – se rió Sirius recostándose – Ya en serio ¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?

- Se va a llamar Laurie Ann – respondió Laurie molesta y subiendo el tono de voz.

- Sirius, creo que habla en serio – dijo Remus observando a Laurie con precaución.

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Sirius incrédulo – ¿porqué?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que se llame como yo?

- No, nada – respondió Sirius inocentemente – sólo no entiendo porqué…

- Porque Laurie ha sido la única amiga de Hogwarts que no le dio la espalda cuando la guerra empezó. – dijo James saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Tu hija es hermosa! – exclamó Remus acercándose a ver el bebé y con Manuelito en brazos.

- Sí, es un pequeño clon de su madre – dijo James orgulloso

- Excepto por el cabello – aclaró Sirius – es el mismo tono de negro que el de su padre.

- Se parece un poco a Laurie ¿no creen? – señaló Remus. – Quizá la diferencia radica en el color de los ojos. Unos son iguales a los de Lily y los de mi Laurie son azules (la mayoría de las veces)

- ¡Qué bueno que nosotras somos los que damos a luz! – exclamó Laurie – De lo contrario aquí habría un terrible malentendido.

Todos rieron y admiraron a la pequeña durante un rato hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio con una pregunta que quería hacer desde hace rato.

- ¿Quién va a ser el padrino?

- Laurie y Remus. Para que tú puedas ser el padrino del hijo varón.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tu segundo hijo será un varón? – preguntó Remus intrigado.

- Lily dijo que tenía un presentimiento – aclaró James

- ¿Acaso todos piensan que su segundo hijo será del sexo opuesto al primero? – preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Es curioso que lo digas tú que no tienes hijos ni esposa – le dijo James.

- Yo soy hombre libre, nací para la aventura, no para cambiar pañales.

- Pues cuídate de tus aventuras – le previno James – No te vaya a salir un hijo por ahí y te vas a infartar.

- Tú no sabes de mis aventuras. Y no eres nadie para sermonearme.

- James tiene razón, Sirius – agregó Remus – Ya no somos chicos que sólo serían castigados lavando trofeos. Ahora la vida nos puede castigar más fuerte.

- Nació el filósofo en ti, Remus.

- Remus tiene razón – aportó Laurie – Aunque no te guste.

- Son unos aburridos, aquí no se puede hablar a gusto…

- En fin, voy a ver a Lily – dijo finalmente James.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Remus cargando a Manuelito – tenemos que bañar al bebé ¿Vienes, Sirius?

- No, Remus, gracias. Voy a ver a Colagusano, necesito hablar con él.

- Como quieras, nos avisas si necesitas algo ¿vale?

- Sí, vale.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia Narcisa y Bellatrix discutían sobre una situación que parecía ser más grave de lo que habían creído.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es tan malo? – le reprochaba Narcisa a su hermana, quien estaba recostada es una cama, pues llevaba pocos días de haber dado a luz a su hijo – ¿O acaso no confías en mi? ¡Soy tu hermana!

- No me importa, no te lo puedo decir – le contestó Bellatrix enojada – ¿puedes respetar mi privacidad?

- ¿privacidad? – preguntó Narcisa irónicamente – ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la privacidad de la gente?

- Desde que se trata de MI privacidad. Así que si me disculpas, debo alimentar a mi hijo.

- Pero si apenas tiene días de nacido – reclamó Narcisa cuando entró Dobby con el hijo de Bella y se lo entregó.

- Deberías saber que a los hijos se les alimenta cada determinada hora ¡No cada determinado día! – le respondió Bella enfadada

Narcisa salió a regañadientes. Quería saber la razón del pleito con Rodolphus y su hermana no le decía nada. Lo único que había podido escuchar en el pleito es que tenía que ver con la noche en la que Severus le pidió a Narcisa que pasara por él porque se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y había perdido la varita. Narcisa no había podido y le pidió el favor a su hermana, quien regresó con él un par de horas después y no se supo qué pasó durante ese lapso de tiempo. Al día siguiente Bellatrix había comenzado a actuar de forma extraña y Severus comunicó que alguien en la fiesta a la que había ido encontró su varita y se la había mandado y que agradecía el apoyo y la actitud que le había proporcionado Bella y que estaba al pendiente por si necesitábamos algún favor. Severus normalmente no escribía ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos admitir que le habían hecho un gran favor. Pero al parecer había algo más porque Rodolphus estuvo remilgoso con Bella un tiempo y el resentimiento aumentó cuando llegó la noticia de que Bella estaba embarazada. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero cualquiera diría que el pleito había sido generado por algo relacionado con el bebé y Snape, pero… no, no podía ser.

* * *

Ese mismo día, en la última casa de la calle de La Hilandera, una joven ha ido a visitar a Severus para pedirle un favor.

- No puedo aceptarlo. Simplemente no puedo – dijo Severus con firmeza mientras desafiaba la mirada de la joven.

- Por favor, Severus – le pidió la joven una vez más con mirada suplicante – Yo sé que en tus manos mi hijo estará bien si algo nos pasa a Alastor y a mí.

- A penas puedo con mi propia vida personal – le replicó Severus aún firme en su decisión – ¿Y tú crees que podría con la vida de alguien más?

- Debiste pensar en eso cuando te salvé la vida ¿O acaso ya olvidaste el motivo?

- Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, pero tus chantajes no funcionarán conmigo.

- Eso no es un chantaje – le reprimió la joven muy ofendida – Te estoy pidiendo un favor a cambio de que te salvé la vida ¿eso es chantaje? A mí me parece una petición sencilla.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en el que Snape meditaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y analizaba la situación, dijo:

- ¿Qué crees que opine Alastor al respecto? No creo que acepte que un mortífago sea el padrino de su hijo. Ya puedo imaginar la escena… – Snape se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a imitar la voz de Alastor Moody y moviendo su cuerpo como parodiando una escena – ¡Oh! ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en un Mortífago, amada mía? ¿por qué confías en él?... – Volvió a aclararse la garganta y comenzó a imitar la voz de la joven –… porque yo también soy mortífago, mi corazón, y aún así te sigo amando. Y por esa razón sé que él será un buen padrino… – volvió a imitar la voz de Moody – ¿Sólo por eso cariño? – nuevamente imitó la voz de la joven – ah, y porque le salvé la vida – comenzó a imitar la voz de Alastor nuevamente – entonces, ¿cómo podría él…?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí el punto – le interrumpió la joven muy dolida y avergonzada ante la parodia realizada por Snape de su matrimonio – Yo me encargo de mi marido, pero primero debo saber si cuento contigo o con un cobarde.

La joven había ido muy lejos y lo sabía, pero después de la representación que había realizado Severus para zafarse del compromiso no le había dejado otra opción. Snape la observó con rostro muy severo y dolido, además de demostrar parte de la ira que sentía (que aún así era bastante) pero no le había dejado otra salida, así que se sentó y preguntó sin mirar a la joven.

- ¿Cuándo me tengo que presentar? – la joven esbozó una sonrisa


	3. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 03

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ES TU NIÑA**

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses del nacimiento de Laurie Ann cuando Severus recibió una carta de la misma persona que le había escrito hacía ya un año. Dicha carta se encontraba sobre la mesa con la misma caligrafía de hace un año, sin embargo, en ésta ocasión Severus no bebía, en vez de eso daba vueltas en círculos en su sala. Estaba nervioso y no sabía qué pensar, pues en ésta ocasión podía haber una posibilidad de tener una relación más cercana a Lily de la que había tenido antes, una que, si bien no era la que siempre había soñado, se le acercaba a su ilusión más profunda. Y todo podría ser realidad en cuanto recibiera la noticia.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, una joven entraba a un despacho circular, el cual tenía varios retratos de directores antiguos, objetos extraños, un fénix profundamente dormido y un escritorio de madera muy elegante. Detrás de éste se encontraba un anciano alto, de barba y cabello plateado muy largo, con unos ojos azules de mirada profunda detrás de unos lentes de media luna. El anciano invitó a la joven para que se sentara con un gesto de la mano y la joven obedeció un poco nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos digo una palabra durante un rato; el anciano se limitaba a mirarla con las manos entrelazadas y ella miraba el suelo de la habitación con las manos en su regazo, donde había un pequeño bulto. Finalmente ella abrió la boca ligeramente para decir algo, pero se contuvo, así que fue el anciano el que habló primero.

- Sé a qué viniste, Lily – ella no dijo nada ni se movió, siguió observando el piso de la habitación – Pero antes de responder a la pregunta que me hiciste, quiero decirte que estoy muy decepcionado de ti – Lily ya lo sabía, por eso seguía observando el suelo sin decir nada – Tu patronus sonaba muy convincente pero le faltaba algo ¿Qué era? No lo sé, pero la curiosidad me insistía. No supe la respuesta hasta que busqué lo que querías decir exactamente – Lily siguió callada. No se atrevía a excusarse, porque sabía que a pesar de no haberlo planeado, el resultado iba a ser el mismo. – ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿sabes cuántos confían en ti? – En esta ocasión Lily estaba a punto de llorar – Aquí está la lista de alumnos por si quieres mirar.

Dumbledore le extendió un pergamino frente a ella y fue la primera vez desde que entró que apartó la vista del suelo. Era la lista de Hogwarts en la que son anotados los niños y niñas que nacen con magia, tanto hijos de magos, como hijos de muggles. Esa lista había estado en Hogwarts desde siempre y los directores (y subdirectores) las consultan cada año para saber a qué niños deben mandarles las cartas. Enfrente de Lily, en esa lista estaba la respuesta que buscaba. Tomó con una mano (la cual temblaba como maraca) el pergamino y buscó en el mes de Septiembre. Ahí estaba la respuesta, justo el primer nombre del mes, era el apellido que no esperaba ¿o sí?

_Septiembre_

_2 Septiembre – Laurie Ann Snape_

Lily no soportó más el llanto, apartó el pergamino y se tapó la cara, avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Qué respuesta le podía dar a Dumbledore? ¿Una noche de copas el día de la boda? Incluso el sólo pensarlo sonaba estúpido.

- Yo no soy digno de juzgarte, Lily – dijo Dumbledore suavemente – Es verdad que me decepcionaste, pero eso no significa que vayas a perder mi apoyo.

- ¿Podría… no decirle a nadie, profesor? – dijo Lily entre sollozos

Si me lo pides, yo no diré nada – le respondió Dumbledore suavemente – pero espero que tomes el camino correcto.

* * *

Mientras, en la Hilandera, Severus seguía caminando en círculos con una copa de hidromiel en la mano (a la cual sólo de había dado un trago). Observaba el reloj cada cinco minutos. Si lo que la carta decía era verdad Lily debía estar saliendo de Hogwarts.

_Querido Severus:_

_Hace casi un año que no estamos en contacto, ya que desde la boda es casi imposible salir sin recibir un ataque. En ese tiempo, estuve embarazada y hace unos meses di a luz. Sin embargo, dadas las "circunstancias" de la boda iré a Hogwarts para checar la lista de los magos que acaban de nacer. La pluma nunca se equivoca, así que mañana iré a medio día. En cuanto salga te lo haré saber._

_Besos Lily_

"En cuanto salga te lo haré saber" ¿exactamente qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo se lo iba a hacer saber si ella misma dijo que no se podía salir sin ser atacado? Y ella corría más peligro todavía por ser hija de muggles. ¿Recurriría al correo muggle? Eso sería más tardado y Severus no podía con sus nervios. Al final decidió esperar sentado… y se quedó dormido.

Dos fuerte golpes en la puerta de su casa lo despertaron, volteó a ver el reloj y descubrió que habían pasado casi 2 horas. Se levantó nervioso y abrió un poco la puerta. Una silueta femenina estaba ahí y tras quitarse la capucha dejó al descubierto sus rizos rojos. Severus se apresuró a quitar la cadena y dejar entrar a la mujer, quien le sonrió al verlo y cruzó la entrada. Severus cerró la puerta y con voz entrecortada dijo:

- ¿Te ofrezco algo para tomar?

- Sí, Sev. Gracias – respondió Lily y Severus le ayudó a sentarse en un sillón. – Un vaso con agua nada más, por favor. – Lily acomodó el bulto que traía encima y Severus entró a la cocina. Regresó al cabo de un minuto con un vaso de agua, que le entregó a Lily, tomó su copa de hidromiel y se sentó junto a ella. – Gracias, Sev – dijo Lily y le dio un sorbo. – Bueno, fui a Hogwarts a revisar la lista – dijo Lily al cabo de un rato mínimo que a Severus le parecieron horas. – Quiero que seas el primero en saber esto y espero que seas el único que lo sepa ¿sí? – Severus asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Lily dijera lo que Severus pensaba que iba a decir. – Bien, es una niña y es **_tu_** hija, Severus. Se llama Laurie Ann y lleva **_tu_** apellido.

Severus no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? ¿Feliz, triunfante, consternado, triste? No importaba, Severus sentía todo eso junto. Su amor verdadero acababa de tener una hija suya, no de James. SUYA.

- Sé que es difícil de asimilar – dijo Lily al ver el rostro de Severus – A mí también me costó trabajo, pero quiero que lo sepas. Y también quiero que la veas.

Al escuchar esto Severus dio un respingo. ¿Verla? ¿Cómo? ¿Ir a su casa y ver a Laurie Ann? No, eso era imposible: Lily sabía que James (ni sus amigos) dejarían que un mortífago (y mucho menos Snape) entrara a su casa. A no ser que… En ese momento Severus volteó a ver el bulto que Lily traía dentro de la túnica. Acto seguido miró a Lily directamente a los ojos como preguntando si era verdad lo que estaba pensando. Lily sólo le sonrió y dejó ver a una hermosa bebé dormida en sus brazos. Era la versión en miniatura de Lily, excepto por el cabello oscuro, pero mantenía los rizos tan característicos de la mamá. Severus abrió los ojos con admiración e ilusión.

- ¿Quieres cargarla?

Severus volteó a ver a Lily de nuevo como preguntando si de verdad podía. Ella en respuesta le entregó a Laurie con sumo cuidado. Era como una muñequita de porcelana, tenía la piel suave y tersa. Sus rizos eran largos a comparación de otros bebés. Snape admiró a su hija durante unos minutos como si observara un último amanecer.

- Pero ¿Cómo la trajiste? Te arriesgaste demasiado ¿no crees?

- Valía la pena, me traje la capa invisible de James.

La pequeña movió sus manitas y cerró uno de sus pequeños puñitos cuando tuvo contacto con la túnica de Severus. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Severus se sentía bien, completo; sus ojos no revelaban tristeza o melancolía, reflejaban dulzura, amor y cariño. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo. Nada importaba en ese momento, sólo él, Lily y Laurie Ann formando un hermoso cuadro familiar, algo que sólo había sucedido en los sueños y deseos más profundos de Severus.


	4. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 04

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA PROFECÍA**

Era verano y ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Snape había visto a Lily y a su hija. El terror en las calles, los ataques y las desapariciones continuaban, las muertes aumentaban y la esperanza desaparecía. Sin embrago, algunas personas seguían con su vida. Remus y Laurie esperaban a su segundo hijo, al igual que Lily. Sirius seguía sin casarse y Petegrew continuaba silencioso y nervioso. Lily mandaba fotos cada mes para que Snape viera el crecimiento de Laurie, quien agradecía las cartas en silencio y proseguía con su trabajo en el bando del Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix cuidaba de su hijo Titaux, quien ya empezaba a caminar, pero su madre sabía que en cualquier momento debía mandarlo criar a otro lugar para que se volviera fuerte y poderoso, de esa forma servir al Señor Tenebroso algún día. Dumbledore continuaba manteniendo secretos personales, tanto suyos como los de otros, pero aún buscaba la forma de destruir a Lord Voldemort, además de buscar a un nuevo profesor de Adivinación. Aunque ya había considerado eliminar esa materia.

Era una tarde lluviosa y fría, lo cual no era extraño a pesar de estar en pleno verano. El profesor Dumbledore había citado a Sybil Trelawney en un lugar discreto para la entrevista en el bar "Cabeza de Puerco", donde estaban supuestamente a salvo. Por coincidencia, Severus se encontraba en el mismo lugar cuando ocurrió. Snape logró ver cómo Dumbledore y Trelawney entraban a una habitación privada sin que nadie los notara, lo cual le pareció intrigante a Severus; así que los siguió y se escondió fuera de la habitación junto a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

Al inicio parecía que Dumbledore sólo buscaba un profesor de adivinación y su entrevistada sonaba como un completo fraude tratando de impresionar. Al final, Snape se había percatado que ese espionaje no iba a tener ninguna información útil.

- Lo siento, señorita Trelawney, pero no creo que sea la más indicada para el puesto. – se escuchó una silla arrastrándose – Sin embargo, le agradezco…

Dumbledore guardó silencio de repente. Snape se acercó un poco más, pues no parecía normal que Dumbledore se quedara en silencio de repente. Entonces, lo escuchó:

- El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro…

La madera donde Severus se encontraba tronó, en menos de un segundo hubo el estallido de un hechizo cerca de donde estaba espiando. Snape no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció. Había estado demasiado cerca de haber sido atrapado por Dumbledore, sin embargo había recolectado parte de la información de una valiosa profecía que al parecer pronosticaba el nacimiento de un niño que sería el que derrotase al Señor Tenebroso: Lord Voldemort. Y tenía que comunicárselo en seguida. Al llegar al refugio de los Mortífagos se encontró con Lucius y le dijo que era urgente hablar con su Señor.

- Por el momento se encuentra ocupado con Bellatrix y Rodolphus, Severus. Si puedes esperar un poco… – le dijo Lucius despreocupado

- ¿No entiendes que es de suma importancia que hable con él? – le reclamó Severus alterado

- Si quieres puedes darme el recado y yo…

- No me lo tomes a mal, Lucius, pero se lo quiero dar personalmente…

- ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? – preguntó Lucius enojado

- Sabes que no, Lucius, pero es un mensaje que, como ya te lo he dicho, debo entregar personalmente.

- No le va a agradar la idea de interrumpirlo…

- Yo lo…

- No hay necesidad de interrumpir, Lucius – dijo una voz fría y sutil detrás de ambos magos. Una voz que conocían muy bien. – Ya terminamos de hablar. Pasa, Severus.

Bella y Rodolphus iban saliendo de la habitación con aires de grandeza. Bajaron la cabeza a Severus en señal de saludo y Severus les respondió de la misma manera, luego entró a la habitación. Dentro crepitaba un fuego muy intenso en la chimenea que se encontraba al fondo.

- Muy bien, Severus. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me vas a decir?

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación Bella y Narcisa (quien tiene pocos meses de embarazo) comentaban la actitud de Severus en el Salón Principal.

- ¿Qué será eso tan importante que Severus quiere decirle al Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó Bellatrix con interés

- No lo sé – Respondió Narcisa dándoles un sorbo a su té – pero realmente debe ser urgente como para insistir de ese modo.

- Ha progresado mucho desde que se unió

- Parece que le has agarrado cariño – comentó Narcisa con sutileza

- ¿Cariño? – preguntó Bellatrix de pronto, ofendida – ¡Es un niño, Narcisa!

- Yo nunca dije que te gustara o algo así. Sólo mencioné que…

- Pues se entendió distinto – le reprochó Bella, aún ofendida por el comentario.

- Estás muy sensible conmigo desde que te pregunté por Titaux.

- ¿Te parece poco insinuarme que le soy infiel a Rodolphus? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si yo te insinuara que le eres infiel a Lucius?

- Yo no tengo cola que me pise – le respondió Narcisa enojada

- Eso es lo que dices…

Narcisa no terminaba de levantarse cuando el Señor Tenebroso irrumpió en la habitación, detrás de él estaba Severus.

- Va a haber reunión urgente – dijo fríamente y con firmeza – Preparen todo mientras yo arreglo otras cosas. Que Lucius y Rodolphus también cooperen. Quiero que todo esté listo en media hora. Severus, acompáñame por favor.

- Sí, Señor.

Voldemort y Snape salieron de la casa, mientras Narcisa y Bellatrix se observaban mutuamente sorprendidas, como si la otra supiera qué había sucedido.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Bellatrix – ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

- No sé, pero mejor preparemos todo para la reunión.


	5. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 05

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**DECISIONES**

Era 16 de agosto y se acercaba el cumpleaños de la pequeña Laurie. Los Potter planeaban realizar una fiesta en su casa con algunos compañeros de la Orden. Todos estaban muy emocionados porque era el primer cumple de Laurie y porque conocerían al hermanito que acababa de nacer: Harry. El único que estaba triste del festejo no se encontraba en la Orden, por lo menos no todavía. Severus Snape se encontraba muy triste porque aún cuando tenía varias fotos de su hija, no podía festejarla como su padre, puesto que nadie sabía que Severus era el verdadero progenitor de la pequeña. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que quisiera comprarle algo. Así que consiguió dos ejemplares de los libros infantiles titulados: _"mi primera poción" "juntando los ingredientes" y "los tres calderos"._ Un juego se los envió a Lily con una carta que decía:

_Lily:_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Te mando unos pequeños regalos que le compré a Laurie para su cumpleaños. Puedes decir que los encargaste por correo y que son de parte tuya, lo importante es que Laurie los reciba. Cuídate mucho._

_Tu mejor amigo, Sev_

La firma le costó mucho escribirla, pues él siempre quiso ser algo más. Sin embargo, lo importante para él era poder seguir teniendo contacto con ella, pues ya en alguna ocasión había vivido el no ser ya ni siquiera un amigo. Recuperar su amistad había tomado años, los más dolorosos de su vida. Lily recibió los regalos sin que James se percatara y al terminar de leer la carta la guardó en su caja de recuerdos.

El otro juego de libros los envolvió como regalo y los dejó en la repisa de la sala, pues lo habían invitado al cumpleaños del pequeño Titaux y como él y Bella sabían (y Narcisa sospechaba) también era hijo suyo. Cuando se enteró de éste hecho, juró que no volvería a tomar en una fiesta. Además, también compró una escobita de juguete para el pequeño Draco (que tenía meses de nacido y a quien no había visto). "Si esto sigue así la guarida de Mortífagos terminará siendo un Kínder gratuito" pensó Severus.

* * *

Agosto terminó y le abrió paso a Septiembre. Los Mortífagos se encontraban en la guarida en distintas habitaciones, pues se había organizado una reunión para un día después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Titaux y muchos dijeron que preferían quedarse para evitar el viaje doble.

Era medio día cuando llegó Lord Voldemort a la guarida y tanto él como sus seguidores se sentaron en tres mesas alargadas y rectangulares formando una especie de U. El señor tenebroso estaba en la cabeza.

- Bien, podemos comenzar – dijo el Señor Tenebroso cuando todos se hubieron sentado en sus lugares – Colagusano, ¿tienes los datos que te pedí?

- Sí, mi señor – le respondió una voz tímida y chillona proveniente de un hombre bajito, regordete y con entradas. Se acercó a Voldemort y le entregó un pergamino amarillento, el cual contenía fechas y nombres. – Yo mismo copié los nombres de la lista, mi señor.

- Muy bien, Colagusano – susurró Voldemort fríamente – Así que, ¿aquí vienen los nombres de todos los niños nacidos en el mes de julio?

- Sí, mi señor – respondió Colagusano con emoción y miedo – Los copié de la lista de Hogwarts.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Voldemort repasaba los nombres y las fechas. La profecía había mencionado que el niño nacería cuando el mes de julio esté muriendo, así que los que estaban al inicio de la lista estaban descartados. Voldemort comenzó a fijarse en los nombres que aparecían a partir del día 16 de julio. Severus también había indicado que la profecía mencionaba que los padres del niño habrían burlado al Señor Tenebroso tres veces, eso descartaba a los niños con apellidos desconocidos, pues seguramente serían hijos de muggles. Entonces quedaron tan solo 2 nombres:

_30 de Julio – Neville Longbottom_

_31 de Julio – Harry James Potter_

Ambos niños eran hijos de famosos Aurores, y ambas familias habían logrado burlar a Voldemort tres veces. Sin embargo había una diferencia entre ambos niños: la sangre. Los Longbottom eran conocidos por ser de los pocos que quedan como sangre limpia. Y era bien sabido que la esposa de Potter era hija de muggles, lo que convertía a Harry en un sangre mestiza… igual que el Señor Tenebroso. Ése tenía que ser el elegido, el que para Voldemort era su igual.

Todos guardaban un silencio únicamente roto por la lluvia que azotaba las ventanas. Entonces depositó el pergamino sobre la mesa y observó a todos sus aliados. Levantó la varita y la observó detenidamente meditando qué palabras debía emplear para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Vamos a necesitar todos nuestros esfuerzos para encontrar la guarida del niño. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que yo pueda entrar y destruya… a Harry Potter.

Después de la Reunión, todos los Mortífagos tenían una nueva tarea para localizar a los Potter y dar la información a su amo para destruirlos. Todos estaban confundidos, aunque algunos estaban ansiosos. Severus era el único que sentía algo muy distinto: miedo. ¿Por qué tenían que ser los Potter? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el condenado hijo de James? Una vez más él estaba fastidiando la vida de Severus, aunque no directamente. No le importaba si el niño morían, de hecho si su señor mataba a James sería mucho mejor, pero Lily… Laurie… no, no podría soportar perderlas.

Estaba aterrado, pero iba a intentar todo por salvarlas. Después de que todos salieron se acercó temeroso a Voldemort y pidió hablar con él a solas.

- Dime, Snape – habló el señor tenebroso – ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Mi señor – le dijo Snape con voz temblorosa – La decisión de encontrar a los Potter…

- ¿Tienes alguna queja? – preguntó Voldemort seriamente

- No mi señor, no – se apresuró a decir Snape – al contrario. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con su decisión de destruir al niño, pero... – Snape sudaba, pero se armó de valor, se arrodilló ante Lord Voldemort y habló – quisiera hacerle una petición, mi señor.

- ¿Una petición? – preguntó sutilmente Lord Voldemort sin perder la frialdad en su voz

- Sí, mi señor – dijo Snape aún con voz temblorosa – Verá, quisiera saber si ¿puede mantener a la esposa y a la niña con vida? – Lord Voldemort guardó silencio esperando que Snape dijera algo más, pero como no parecía que fuera a continuar preguntó:

- ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres mantenerlas con vida, Snape? – preguntó fríamente.

- Es que… yo… quiero a Lily Potter para mí, mi señor. Siempre la quise para mí, pero ese… Potter se entrometió… – dijo Snape sin poder disimular el odio que tenía contra James.

- ¿Y a la niña? – en ésta ocasión Snape tardó más tiempo en responder, estaba temblando más que nunca y le costaba respirar. Tenía que decirle la verdad a su maestro ¿cierto?

- Es mi hija, señor – dijo por fin. Lord Voldemort no dijo nada, observó a Snape, quien continuaba en el suelo. Podría aceptar esa petición, ya que, el importante era el niño. Además había sido él quien le proporcionó aquella información de la profecía. Sin él puede que el niño haya crecido y en unos años ya sería muy poderoso para poder destruirlo.

- Lord Voldemort es misericordioso, Snape – Severus levantó el rostro para observar a su señor – y también es agradecido. Sin la información de la profecía nunca hubiéramos descubierto el nacimiento de Harry Potter. Así que, cuando encontremos a los Potter, ten por seguro que Lord Voldemort hará lo que esté en sus manos para salvar a la esposa de Potter y a tu hija.

Severus salió un poco más tranquilo, pero aún con miedo. El señor tenebroso no se había negado a la petición, pero tampoco le había asegurado nada. Tenía que hacer algo más, tenía que protegerlas a como diera lugar. No podía decirle nada a Lily, pues era muy arriesgado y sospechoso. No había nada que pudiera hacer él solo, tenía que pedir más ayuda, pero no podía recurrir a los Mortífagos. No había salida, no había otra opción. Seguramente tendría que pedirle a alguien más que le ayudase. Sólo había una persona que podía hacer eso… esa persona estaba al tanto de la profecía (incluso, seguramente la había escuchado completa) y Lord Voldemort le temía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero era algo realmente arriesgado. No. No lo haría. Intentaría hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que Lord Voldemort matara a Lily y a Laurie sin recurrir a Dumbledore. Tenía que haber otra salida, y él trataría de encontrarla.


	6. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 06

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**COSAS DE VAMPIROS, LICÁNTROPOS Y RATAS**

Pasaron varios meses y ningún mortífago había logrado encontrar ni una sola pista del escondite de los Potter. Todos trabajaban arduamente y hacían lo que podían, pero nada funcionaba. Incluso Lord Voldemort había pedido ayuda de un vampiro famoso por ser nieto de Salazar Slytherin (Voldemort lo detestaba, pero no se atrevía a atacarlo). Se encontró con él una noche en una habitación del bar "Cabeza de Puerco", pues no podía salir de día.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué me querías ver, Tommy? – preguntó el vampiro en la penumbra

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames de ese modo – dijo fríamente Lord Voldemort

- Yo te digo como yo quiera – le dijo el vampiro altaneramente – ahora dime para qué querías verme.

- Necesito un favor – dijo Voldemort secamente y el vampiro se limitó a reír

- ¿Un favor? ¿Y por qué crees que te haría un favor? – se mofó el vampiro

- Porque… – comenzó Voldemort y sacó una botella con una poción roja muy brillante – tengo una poción que te permitirá salir de día sin peligro del Sol.

- ¡NAH! – exclamó el vampiro incrédulo - ¿De verdad?

- Si – respondió Lord Voldemort – pero para que te la entregue necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? – preguntó desafiante el vampiro

- Pruébala si quieres, está a punto de amanecer

El vampiro tomó la poción, se la bebió de golpe y abrió un poco la cortina. Era verdad, el sol comenzaba a asomarse y en cualquier momento podría quemar la piel del vampiro. Escondido detrás de la cortina sacó lentamente la mano a la poca iluminación del Sol que entraba por la ventana. Podía sentir el calor abrazador, pero no le quemaba, ni siquiera sentía ardor o un cosquilleo. Poco a poco abrió más la ventana para permitir la entrada de los rayos y comenzó a asomarse lentamente. La luz le deslumbraba, pero eso era normal, después de todo llevaba más de 500 años sin exponerse. Todo era extrañamente cálido, pero lo soportaba, era como sentirse humano una vez más sin llegar a ser humano ¿o había algún efecto secundario en la poción que su sobrino lejano no le había dicho? Para comprobarlo comenzó sacó sus colmillos retráctiles. Aún estaban ahí. Lo que quería decir que no se había convertido en humano.

- ¿Ya lo viste? No te he mentido – le dijo Voldemort con su voz fría y calculadora

- Bien, me has convencido – dijo finalmente el vampiro sentándose nuevamente y tomando un baño de sol – Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Necesito encontrar a los Potter, una familia de magos que constan de: el matrimonio, una niña y un niño.

- ¿Y para qué los quieres? – preguntó curioso el vampiro

- Necesito destruir al niño. Hace tiempo se realizó una profecía en la que mencionaban que el hijo de los Potter podía destruirme. Y para evitar eso, tengo que destruirlo yo primero.

- Entonces quieres que encuentre al niño, y para eso necesitas encontrar primero a la familia. – meditó en voz alta el vampiro – qué considerado de tu parte dejar vivos a los demás.

- Sólo dejaré vivir a la madre y a la niña si no me estorban – aclaró Voldemort

- Bueno – reconsideró el vampiro – qué considerado dejar vivas a las mujeres

- Es una petición que me hizo uno de mis Mortífagos – aclaró Voldemort nuevamente – Lord Voldemort es agradecido con sus seguidores. Y éste mortífago fue quien me previno de la profecía.

- Agradecido mis polainas – exclamó el vampiro – ese cuento no te lo crees ni tú. Yo te conozco perfectamente y ese cuento del agradecimiento es para manipular a tus seguidores. Y si puedes sacar provecho de ese "agradecimiento" mejor, porque se los vas a cobrar después.

- Pues tal vez contigo no funcione, pero a mis seguidores siempre los mantengo en línea.

- Bueno, está bien – dijo finalmente el vampiro. – Ahora dime, ¿quiénes son los amigos más cercanos a los Potter?

- Mi información dice que los Lupin y Sirius Black son sus amigos más allegados. También Colagusano, pero a él no le han dicho mucho más, ya que él es el espía.

- Los Lupin… – pensó el vampiro – ¿No es la familia de licántropos que tuvo gemelas recientemente?

- Si – respondió Voldemort – si los encuentras, podrías comenzar con ellos.

- Interesante

El verano recién terminaba y otoño empezaba. Los Potter, los Longbottom y sus allegados seguían escondidos con ayuda de Dumbledore. Mientras, todos los Mortífagos se enteraron de que el tío lejano del Señor Tenebroso había aceptado ayudar y que buscaría a los Potter. Esto ayudó a levantar el ánimo entre los seguidores de Voldemort, excepto para uno. Severus había regresado a su casa más nervioso que antes. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para que no encontraran a Lily, ni a Laurie, pero con la ayuda del vampiro todos sus esfuerzos podrían caer en la nada. Sólo tenía una opción. Era hora de hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pensó un mensaje y lo anotó en un pergamino previamente barnizado con una poción especial que permitía leer el mensaje sólo a quien iba dirigido. Amarró el mensaje en una lechuza y la envió a los cielos. Ya estaba, la decisión acababa de ser tomada. Todo por salvarlas.

Días después, Severus se encontraba en la cima de una colina triste y fría, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. El viento soplaba a través de las ramas de unos cuántos árboles sin hojas. Snape estaba sin aliento, girando sobre sí mismo con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano y esperando a que llegara. Sentía miedo, sabía que podía terminar muerto. Temblaba y sudaba frío. De pronto, un destello de luz blanca cegadora voló a través del aire. Snape cayó de rodillas y su varita ya no estaba en su mano.

- ¡No me mate! – gritó

- Esa no era mi intención – dijo una voz seria. Era Dumbledore. Se acercó a Snape y se detuvo junto a él con su túnica ondeando a su alrededor. Su cara era iluminada por la luz creada por su varita. – ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Qué mensaje tiene Lord Voldemort para mí?

- Ni… ningún mensaje – dijo Snape temblando – ¡Estoy aquí por mi cuenta! – Snape se secaba las manos. Parecía fuera de sí, tenía el cabello negro desordenado por el viento volando a su alrededor. – Yo… vine con una advertencia… no, una petición… por favor…

Dumbledore agitó su varita. A pesar de que las hojas y las ramas que estaban a su alrededor aún volaban en el aire nocturno, se hizo silencio en el lugar donde él y Snape se veían cara a cara.

- ¿Qué petición podría hacerme un mortífago?

- La… la profecía… la predicción… Trelawney

- Ah, sí – dijo Dumbledore – ¿Cuánto le contaste a Lord Voldemort?

- ¡Todo, todo lo que escuché! – respondió Snape. Estaba aterrado y aún así decía la verdad. – Es por eso que… es por esa razón que… ¡él cree que se trata de Lily Evans! ¡De Laurie Ann! – gritó finalmente.

- La profecía no hacía referencia a una mujer, ni de la niña que sé que es tuya porque nació en septiembre – dijo Dumbledore secamente – Hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de Julio…

- ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! – gritó aterrado Snape – El piensa que se trata de su hijo, y las va a cazar… los va a matar a todos…

- Si significan tanto para ti… – dijo Dumbledore – seguramente Lord Voldemort las dejará ir ¿no? ¿No podrías pedir piedad por la madre y la hermana, a cambio del hijo?

- Yo… yo ya se lo pedí…

- Eres repugnante – dijo Dumbledore con un disgusto muy fuerte en su voz. Snape se encogió un poco, más que cuando estaba de rodillas frente al señor tenebroso – ¿No te preocupa, entonces, que el esposo y el hijo mueran? ¿Ellos pueden morir, siempre y cuando tú obtengas lo que quieres? – preguntó Dumbledore, pero Snape no dijo nada. Entonces simplemente miró a Dumbledore.

- Escóndelos a todos, entonces – gruñó – Mantenlas… mantenlos a salvo. Por favor.

- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus?

- ¿A… a cambio? – Snape miró a Dumbledore. ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿Acaso no había sido claro? ¿Acaso no había demostrado que amaba a Lily y a Laurie más que a su propia vida? ¿Y aún así pedía algo a cambio? Pues si eso quería, con tal de protegerlas le daría… – Lo que sea.

* * *

Laurie, la esposa de Remus cuidaba de su hijo y de las gemelas, que para entonces ya habían descubierto que eran cuates. Remus seguía buscando un lugar a dónde escapar si llegaban a tener la necesidad. Habían buscado distintos lugares, pero todos eran peligrosos tanto para los aldeanos como para ellos mismos. Anteriormente lo habrían hecho con más calma, pero acababan de sonar la alarma entre la Orden de que probablemente los allegados a Potter serían los primeros en ser atacados, dado que había entrado información de que Lord Voldemort había escogido a Harry como el elegido de la profecía y que había dedicado meses en su búsqueda. Y al parecer había un traidor entre la Orden, pues aunque al inicio eran sospechas un nuevo aliado les había confirmado éste hecho.

Dos noches antes a Halloween los merodeadores estaban algo distantes. Dumbledore había decidido que sobre la casa de los Potter se realizaría el encantamiento fidelio y para ello necesitarían un guardián secreto. Los Potter habían escogido a Sirius como su guardián secreto, pero éste había replicado en el momento en que iban a realizar el hechizo.

- James, estoy seguro de que hay alguien que está traicionando a la Orden, y si me eliges de Guardián va a ser muy obvio que soy yo – replicó Sirius cuando James se negó a encargarle el puesto de Guardián Secreto a alguien que no fuera su mejor amigo.

- Pero yo estoy completamente seguro de que tu no nos vas a traicionar, Sirius – replicó James – Si elijo a alguien más como Guardián voy a sentir que no confiamos en ti

- Al contrario – le objetó Sirius – Si sigues mi consejo y elegimos a alguien más va a ser más difícil que den con el Guardián y más fácil cubrirlos. Yo no elegiría a alguien que supiera que podría traicionarnos ¿cierto?

- Pero ¿quién crees tú que deba ser nuestro guardián?

- Colagusano

- ¿Peter?

- Sí, míralo de éste modo. Nadie va a pensar que un papel tan importante se lo damos a alguien tan débil. Todos sabemos que Peter no es precisamente el punto fuerte de la Orden ¿cierto? Y es alguien que te admira y que no te traicionaría.

- En ese caso elijamos a Lunático – replicó James – nadie creería que le damos la responsabilidad a alguien que pierde la conciencia humana cada luna llena

- Remus ya tiene muchos problemas consigo mismo, tiene a una esposa y 3 hijos que cuidar para además encargarse de ser su guardián secreto. – dijo Sirius convencido de sí mismo, aunque no quería decirle a James que la verdadera razón por la que no le quería dejar esa responsabilidad a Remus era porque sospechaba de él – además, pondrías en peligro a toda su familia si se llegaran a enterar.

- De acuerdo – respondió James de muy mala gana después de varios minutos de meditarlo. Espero que esto no salga contraproducente.

Una noche después realizaron el encantamiento fidelio en casa de los Potter y en la de los Lupin y Colagusano quedó como el Guardián Secreto de ambas para evitar problemas. Sin embargo, no saldría tan bien como esperaban.

La noche anterior al Halloween, Laurie había encontrado una cabaña al sur de Edimburgo, en medio de un bosque espeso que había sido abandonada hacía tiempo y que podían utilizar como refugio en caso de ataque. Indicó a Remus dónde se encontraba y la manera de llegar hasta allá sin que nadie los viera. Entre los dos prepararon las maletas de emergencia y las dejaron en el cobertizo para poder dar tiempo a desaparecer si los acorralaban en su propia casa. Esa fue la decisión más sabia que tomaran, dada las circunstancias que resultaran después.

Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y Peter se dirigía a la Guarida de la Orden cuando se topó cara a cara con un vampiro de piel blanca y cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta. Era el pariente lejano de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿A dónde vas, Conejo Blas? – preguntó socarronamente el vampiro – Me he enterado que te han nombrado el Guardián Secreto de los Lupin ¿no es cierto?

- S… s….si – respondió Colagusano temeroso, pues no esperaba que le preguntaran tan pronto sobre la situación. Y al parecer el vampiro le leyó la mente porque le dijo

- No esperabas tener que traicionar a tus amigos tan rápido ¿cierto? Pues qué pena me da tu caso porque necesito entrevistar a tus amigos licántropos. Así que dime ¿dónde se esconden los cachorros?

Lupin estaba despertando después de una mala noche, pues no podía dormir con la idea de que había un traidor entre ellos. Bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se percató que todavía no amanecía, de pronto percibió que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la presencia de un ser que no le inspiraba confianza, y no precisamente porque fuera un mortífago, sino por ser un…

- ¡Laurie! – gritó Remus agitando a su esposa - ¡Laurie, despierta!

- Remus ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Laurie soñolienta.

- ¡Un vampiro acaba de cruzar la línea del encantamiento fidelio!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Laurie despertándose completamente y levantándose de la cama

- ¡Un vampiro viene hacia acá! – le gritó nuevamente – O Peter es el traidor o alguien se encargó de que le llegara el recado con su letra.

- Ve por Manuelito – le dijo Laurie levantándose y colocándose un pequeño collar que llevaba un reloj de arena de adorno – Yo voy por las niñas.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran de nuevo, Remus fue por Manuelito y lo llevó al cobertizo. Luego regresó para ayudar a Laurie, quien llevaba cargando a las dos bebitas que tenían poco más de un año. El vampiro entró a la sala, Laurie podía sentirlo, así que le entregó a Remus las dos niñas para que se las llevara y le dijo:

- ¡Desaparece con los niños! ¡Yo lo entretendré un rato para darles tiempo!

- ¡Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar sola! – le gritó Remus

- ¡VETE! – gritó Laurie cuando sintió a la presencia demasiado cerca detrás de ellos. Se volteó rápidamente y el vampiro ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella cuando de pronto, el reloj de arena que Laurie llevaba en el cuello comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Fue como si hubieran detenido el tiempo. Tanto Laurie como el vampiro se quedaron congelados sin poder moverse, la luz los cegaba a ambos. Luego surgió una voz del reloj de arena con la voz de Laurie que gritaba a Remus:

- "¡Desaparece con los niños! ¡Yo lo entretendré un rato para darles tiempo!"

- Pero – comenzó Remus, pero lo interrumpió nuevamente la voz de Laurie proveniente del reloj de arena.

- ¡VETE!

Fue como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica a Remus, porque a gran velocidad se dirigió al cobertizo. Metió a las niñas en una cuna en la que se encontraba Manuelito y varias cosas, con la mano en la que traía la varita sujetó la cuna y con la otra tomó una fotografía. El transportador hizo su trabajo en cuanto hizo contacto con la mano temblorosa de Lupin. Y en sincronización con el trasportador el relojito de arena dejó de brillar y Absorbió a Laurie dejando al vampiro ciego y confundido. A partir de esa noche nadie volvería a ver a la esposa de Remus. Todos la darían por desaparecida y posteriormente la darían por muerta. Sin embargo, el vampiro no se iría con las manos vacías. Pues estaba seguro de que si Peter era el Guardián de los Lupin sabría quién es el Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

- Debí formular mejor mi pregunta – se quejó para sí el vampiro. – Lástima de la mujer licántropo, se notaba que era bonita. – Y sin decir más para sí mismo se fue de la casa para buscar nuevamente al traidor de la Orden y sonsacarle de una vez por todas, la verdad. Pero primero creo que me apetece algo de tomar. – Y salió a buscar una joven víctima que se paseara por los alrededores solitaria y con un dulce olor que le apetecería probar.

Varias horas después del amanecer, Peter se encontraba en su casa, demasiado asustado por la presencia del vampiro como para salir. Aún cuando era poco más de medio día algo dentro de sí le decía que ese vampiro era muy diferente a otros, después de todo era pariente lejano del Señor Tenebroso. Pero aún el mantenerse en su Guarida no le ayudaría, pues al cabo de unas horas una voz grave y fuerte le habló desde su espalda.

- Hola, Conejo Blas – Peter saltó de tal forma que casi alcanza la estatura del vampiro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Peter fingiendo valentía

- Deja ese tono falso – le dijo el vampiro secamente – no te queda. Vengo a que me digas quién es el Guardián Secreto de los Potter.

- ¿No te bastó con ir con los Lupin? – preguntó Peter temiendo decir más información de la que debía.

- Tristemente fueron más rápidos que yo – respondió el vampiro quejumbroso – pero me di cuenta que debí preguntarte directamente esto, en lugar de preguntarte por los Lupin.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo que para qué, Colagusano? – exclamó el vampiro – pues para poder darle la información a mi sobrinito, ya que gracias a él puedo salir de día y el sol ya no me hace nada. Y si mi él tuvo que pagar por un favor, imagina lo que podré hacer si no quieres cooperar.

Horas después Peter y el vampiro habían llegado a la Guarida de los Mortífagos y entraban a una habitación fría y oscura, con la chimenea encendida al fondo y con un sofá enfrente, donde se encontraba sentado el Señor Tenebroso. Peter temblaba, tenía miedo y algo de emoción al mismo tiempo. El vampiro, en cambio, estaba tranquilo y hasta cierto punto aburrido. Ambos se acercaron a Lord Voldemort. Peter cayó de rodillas ante él, mientras que el vampiro se mantuvo de pie sin mostrar respeto alguno.

- ¡Sobrinito! Te traigo buenas noticias – Exclamó el vampiro – Y cuando digo "traigo" es porque literalmente te lo traje. Aquí está la respuesta a tus problemas – dijo y señaló a Colagusano que aún se hallaba en el suelo.

- ¿Colagusano? – preguntó confundido Voldemort – ¿De qué me va a servir? Él ya hace de mi espía…

- No, tú no entiendes – le interrumpió el vampiro y se dirigió a Peter – vamos, Peter, dile lo que me dijiste hace rato. – Y Colagusano se levantó y le sonrió al Señor Tenebroso, aunque aún temblaba y dijo:

- He logrado convertirme en el Guardián Secreto de los Potter, mi señor.


	7. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 07

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**NACER, MORIR, OLVIDAR**

Era el día de Halloween y nadie se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir. Todo el día estuvo nublado, ya que el otoños estaba pegando mucho más fuerte que en años anteriores. Los niños muggles habían salido a pedir calaverita antes del anochecer para evitar la lluvia que prometía el clima. Los escaparates de las tiendas estaban adornados con telarañas y dibujos de algo que no creían que fuera real: magia. Poco a poco llegó la noche con una lluvia típicamente Inglesa. No era muy fuerte, pero era lo suficiente para mojar los zapatos de los peatones y niños disfrazados. Sin embargo, la lluvia no duró mucho; se podría decir que las nubes habían comenzado a separarse pero aún se mantenían oscuras y amenazantes.

El viento era espeso y Sirius Black tenía un mal presentimiento, era una sensación extraña. Todo el asunto del traidor lo había torturado mentalmente. Acababa de enterarse del ataque que recibieron los Lupin en su casa, que tuvieron que huir y que Laurie había desaparecido. Esto le había provocado una muy mala espina, entonces sólo quedaba un sospechoso, uno que incluso minutos antes no lo había pensado. Se dirigió en su motocicleta a la Guarida de Colagusano. Tenía que responder ciertas preguntas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Estacionó su motocicleta, llamó a la puerta y nadie contestó. Entró y encontró las luces apagadas, la puerta no estaba forzada y no había signos de pelea. Eso no estaba bien, eso no estaba para nada bien.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente y sus ideas quedaron claras en un instante. Entonces se alarmó, tenía que correr y avisar a James. Qué estúpido había sido confiar más en Colagusano que en Remus, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Salió de la casa, montó su motocicleta y se perdió en la oscuridad rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

El viento soplaba fuerte, y _él_ se deslizaba con la sensación de determinación recorriendo su cuerpo, poder y potestad que siempre experimentaba en ocasiones como aquella. Por fin iba a lograr su cometido. No sentía rabia, pues sabía que esa sensación se las reservaba a las almas más débiles que la suya. Lo que sentía era triunfo, era la sensación de gloria después de esperar tanto tiempo para ese momento, lo había deseado tanto…

- ¡Bonito disfraz, Señor! – le dijo un niño con la inocencia en su rostro.

Pero cuando Voldemort volteó a mirarlo, el niño sintió el miedo recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo y su expresión cambió notoriamente debajo del maquillaje. Entonces, el niño dio media vuelta y huyó. Voldemort aferró su varita bajo la túnica… un solo movimiento, ligero y sin esfuerzo sería lo suficiente para que el niño nunca llegara a los brazos de su madre. Pero hacía falta, no hacía ninguna falta…

Continuó deslizándose por otra calle más oscura, hasta que por fin divisó su destino no muy lejos de donde estaba. El encantamiento fidelio no funcionaba más, pero los dueños de la casa aún no lo sabían. Hizo mucho menos ruido que las hojas secas que se deslizaban por la acera, cuando llegó a la altura del oscuro seto y miró por encima de éste. No habían corrido las cortinas, por lo que pudo ver claramente el interior. Ahí estaba él (alto, moreno y con lentes), quien se divertía creando nubes de humo de colores para complacer a un niño de pelo negro y pijama azul. También se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello rizado oscuro y ojos verdes. El niño reía e intentaba atrapar el humo, la niña sólo aplaudía riendo…

Se abrió una puerta y entró la madre; dijo algo que Voldemort no pudo escuchar, pues el largo y rizado cabello pelirrojo le tapó la cara. Entonces el padre levantó al niño del suelo y se lo entregó a la madre, luego cargó a la niña del sillón y también se la entregó. Luego, dejó su varita encima del sofá y se desperezó bostezando…

Lord Voldemort abrió la puerta de entrada, que chirrió un poco, pero James Potter no la oyó. Entonces Voldemort sacó la varita de debajo de la capa y apuntó a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par. Ya había traspuesto el umbral de la casa cuando James llegó corriendo al vestíbulo. Entonces se percató que James no traía su varita en la mano, la había dejado en el sofá.

- ¡Toma a Harry y a Laurie y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

Riéndose por la ironía y facilidad de la situación, Lord Voldemort levantó la mano y dijo la maldición:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Una luz verde inundó el estrecho vestíbulo y James Potter se desplomó en el suelo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le acaban de cortar los hilos. Entonces la oyó gritar en el piso de arriba, atrapada, pero si era sensata no tendría qué temer. Subió la escalera, escuchando con regocijo los ruidos que hacía la mujer por intentar atrincherarse, pues ella tampoco traía su varita mágica encima. Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta que los Potter habían sido muy estúpidos y muy confiados al pensar que podrían dejar su seguridad en manos de sus amigos y que podían separarse de sus armas durante un instante. El señor Tenebroso forzó la puerta, luego apartó con un ligero movimiento de varita la silla y las cajas que Lily había amontonado apresuradamente.

Ahí estaba Lily, tenía a los niños en brazos. Al verlo, dejó a los niños en una cuna que tenía detrás y extendió ambos brazos entre él y la cuna, como si eso pudiera ayudarla. Como si apartándolos de la vista de Lord Voldemort éste la fuera a elegir a ella en lugar de a Harry, pues era bien sabido que sólo quería a uno de los hermanos.

- ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, por favor! – suplicó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos

- Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo…

- ¡A Harry no! ¡Te lo ruego, no! ¡Mátame a mí en su lugar!

- Te lo advierto por última vez… – dijo Lord Voldemort perdiendo la paciencia

- ¡A Harry no! ¡Por favor… Ten pi_ed_ad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...! ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...

- Apártate, Apártate estúpida…

Lord Voldemort sabía que podía quitarla de entre la cuna con un solo movimiento, pero ya que estaba aquí le pareció que sería mejor acabar con todos. Una vez más levantó la varita y un destello verde iluminó la habitación, Lily se desplomó en el suelo igual que su esposo. Ninguno de los dos niños lloraba ni daban señas de llorar. La niña estaba arrodillada con las piernitas entre los barrotes observando a su mamá, pensando inocentemente que estaba dormida. El niño, en cambio estaba de pie sujetándose a los barrotes de la cuna y miró con expectación al Señor Tenebroso, creyendo que el que estaba bajo la túnica era su padre, preparado para hacer más nubes bonitas y que su madre despertaría riendo…

Lord Voldemort observó a la madre que yacía en el suelo y luego a la niña que la observaba. Ya había decidido acabar con todos y con los niños indefensos no habría ya ningún problema, pero la niña no estaba estorbando ni llorando, así que se dirigió hacia su objetivo principal. Podría mantener a la niña con vida y utilizar el favor que le estaría haciendo a Snape para un momento más interesante. Levantó la varita hacia el niño, queriendo y deseando ver cómo sucedía, saborear cada minúsculo instante y captar cada detalle de la destrucción de ése único e inexplicable peligro. Entonces el niño rompió a llorar: ya había comprendido que aquél no era su padre. La niña observaba a su madre, luego a Voldemort y al final a su hermanito como intentando descifrar porqué lloraba. A Lord Voldemort no le había gustado escuchar llorar al niño, en el orfanato nunca había soportado escuchar a los pequeños…

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Y entonces hubo una explosión. Una luz brillante iluminó la casa por completo dejándola inhabitable. Lord Voldemort desapareció, pero no estaba acabado del todo. Estaba muy débil, sentía dolor y terror. Tenía que esconderse, pero no allí, no entre los escombros de la casa que ahora se encontraba en ruinas, donde ahora eran dos los niños que lloraban. Tenía que escapar de ahí e irse a un lugar lejos, muy lejos.

Los magos que vivían en los alrededores escucharon el estallido y acto seguido el llanto de los bebés. Algunos salieron a observar, mientras que otros comenzaron a mandar lechuzas a sus familias explicando que habían visto cómo Lord Voldemort había desaparecido y que sólo habían escuchado llantos de los niños. Dumbledore fue una de las personas que se enteraron de inmediato y al saber las circunstancias de las diversas situaciones tomó al Fénix y le colocó un pequeño frasquito (previamente hechizado con el encantamiento de expansión) en la patita. Luego lo acercó a la ventana y le dijo suavemente:

- Ya sabes qué hacer, fawks. – y lo dejó salir a que volara y recorriera toda Inglaterra con la velocidad que sólo los fénix pueden lograr.

Dumbledore sabía, en cuanto el humo que se encontraba en el frasquito se expandiera por todo el país nadie recordaría que los Potter tuvieron dos niños. Todos los escritos serían modificados para hacer olvidar a los magos que los Potter criaron a una pequeña. Todos olvidarían que una niña vivió ahí dos años, olvidarían las risas de una niña con cabellos rizados y ojos verdes, olvidarían a la hermanita del niño... que vivió.


	8. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 08

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Las noticias de la caída del Señor Tenebroso se expandieron por toda Inglaterra más rápido que cualquier otra celebración. Los magos olvidaron completamente las reglas para ocultar su mundo de los muggles. Todos mandaban lechuzas a sus seres queridos, pues la precaución de ser interceptadas había desaparecido. Incluso, hubo quienes salieron a las calles muggles sin preocuparse por camuflarse. En Kent cayeron estrellas fugaces creadas por Dedalus Diggle. Todos los magos y brujas celebraban éste gran acontecimiento,

Pero siempre hay quienes no festejan. Sirius Black se dirigía hacia el lugar de los hechos y aún no se había enterado de nada. Acababa de llegar al Valle de Godric y mientras la mayoría estaba en fiesta él se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo. Pero cuando se acercó casi se le cae el alma a los pies. La casa ya no estaba, en su lugar sólo había ruinas y caos; sin embargo, junto a los restos se encontraba un hombre que medía casi tres metros y tenía una barba muy poblada que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Sirius estacionó la motocicleta junto al hombre alto y barbudo.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó el hombre

- ¿Qué sucedió, Hagrid? – preguntó Sirius alarmado – ¿Dónde están James y Lily? ¿Los niños están bien?

- Oh, Sirius – respondió Hagrid sonándose la nariz sonoramente – es tan triste.

- No me digas que… – comenzó Sirius, pero no se atrevió a terminar. Al parecer Hagrid tampoco podía aceptarlo porque sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento Sirius sintió que todo el mundo perdía luz, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Había sospechado incorrectamente y eso había permitido la muerte de su mejor amigo y de su esposa. Los niños se veían con tanto futuro... De pronto Sirius rompió a llorar y cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento chamuscado. Se maldecía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desconfiado? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Colagusano era la mejor opción? ¿Cómo pudo dudar de Remus? Hagrid se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para apoyarlo.

- Vamos, Sirius – le consoló Hagrid entre sollozos – No es culpa tuya. El-que-no-debe-ser – nombrado iba a hacer todo por encontrarlos.

- Es… mi… culpa… – dijo Sirius llorando con fuerza – es… mi… culpa…

- No, Sirius – le dijo Hagrid – Nadie pudo prevenir esto

- Si… hubiera… llegado… antes… – seguía diciendo Sirius – yo… ellos… no…

Un suave quejido interrumpió el llanto de Sirius, quien reaccionó al percatarse que era el quejido de un niño muy pequeño. Se volteó y se percató por primera vez que Hagrid traía un bulto en la mano contraria a la que había usado para consolarlo. Entonces se levantó con dificultad y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica y se acercó al brazo de Hagrid.

- Hagrid… – dijo casi en un susurro –… esos son…

- Ah, sí – dijo Hagrid cuando Sirius señaló al brazo de Hagrid – Harry y Laurie sobrevivieron milagrosamente. El Señor Tenebroso no logró acabar con ellos. Todos han estado diciendo eso desde anoche. Incluso salió en El Profeta. – Sirius se acercó a los niños y acarició la mejilla de la niña que se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. El niño, en cambio, se estaba despertando cuando Sirius acarició su frente, en la que ahora había una gran cicatriz con la forma curiosa de un rayo.

- Puedes darme a Harry, Hagrid – dijo Sirius de pronto, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero estaba decidido a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a James. – Yo soy su padrino

- Lo siento, Sirius – replicó Hagrid – pero tengo instrucciones de Dumbledore de entregárselo a él personalmente

- Vamos, Hagrid – le reclamó Sirius – Yo soy el padrino de Harry, no Dumbledore. Y hasta sé dónde está Remus para darle a Laurie y que cuide de ella.

- Lo siento, Sirius, pero no puedo desobedecer una orden de Dumbledore

- Pero él no es el padrino ¿por qué tiene que decidir él el futuro de los hijos de James y Lily? Yo soy su mejor amigo, y Remus también lo es. Y creo que es justo que nos dejen hacer nuestro papel de padrinos

- De verdad que no puedo entregártelos, Sirius. Habla con Dumbledore si quieres…

- ¡Claro que lo haré! Pero dame a mi ahijado y después hablaré con Dumbledore sobre esto, si no quiere…

- ¡No, Sirius! – le dijo Hagrid en un volumen más alto y firme – Le hice una promesa al profesor Dumbledore y no pienso romperla. Él confía en mí. Y si él acepta que te entreguemos a los niños entonces te los dará, pero yo no faltaré a mi palabra.

Sirius se le quedó mirando con reproche y en parte enojado, pero ya había hecho suficiente con haber convencido a James de hacer una estupidez, no podía darse el lujo de hacer otra y poner en riesgo la vida de los niños, otra vez. Sirius aceptó en su cabeza a regañadientes que la mejor opción era primero aclarar las cosas con el traidor de Colagusano y ya después se encargaría de cuidar a su ahijado y pedirle perdón a Remus por dudar de él.

- De acuerdo, Hagrid – dijo finalmente Sirius con la cabeza baja – llévate la moto. Yo ya no la necesito.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Sirius? – preguntó atónito Hagrid

- Sí, así llegarás más rápido y seguro. – dijo Sirius, quien pensaba aparecerse cerca de la Guarida de Colagusano y atraparlo de una vez por todas por su traición. – Llévatela.

- De acuerdo – dijo Hagrid y se montó en la enorme bicicleta que a comparación de Hagrid parecía un juguete – Gracias.

Y Hagrid se perdió de vista en los cielos. Sirius se quedó solo en las ruinas. Se acercó a lo que era la entrada principal y comenzó a caminar por los restos. Entonces las vio. Eran las varitas de James y Lily, que, en el derrumbe, habían quedado juntas. Sirius las recogió y dijo: "No los defraudaré de nuevo". Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

* * *

Llegó la noche. Dumbledore y McGonagall se encontraban fuera del número 4 de Privet Drive esperando a alguien. La calle estaba completamente a oscuras, pues los faros estaban apagados por alguna razón. Ambos brujos estaban sentados frente a la puerta de la casa. El profesor Dumbledore parecía estar chupando un dulce mientras platicaba tranquilamente con la profesora, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar de acuerdo con la situación que comentaban.

- ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso? – preguntó la bruja de cabello oscuro recogido en un elegante chongo, del cual se notaban algunas canas.

- A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

- No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos buscaban alguna luz que diera señas del lugar de origen del ruido, el cual aumentó hasta ser un rugido. Después de un rato se percataron que provenía el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

Era Hagrid. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas y a una niña de apenas 2 años acurrucada en su regazo.

- Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dón de conseguiste esa moto?

- Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras habla ba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Los he traído, señor.

- ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

- No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero los saqué antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedaron dormidos mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro fundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

- ¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

- ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

- Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa que tenía el número 4. Hagrid se acercó sutilmente sin soltar a la niña y preguntó lloriqueando:

- ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

- ¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los _muggles_!

- Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...

- Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que ha bía enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosa mente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

- Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

- Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devol ver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid le entregó a Laurie al profesor Dumbledore, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

- Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza para no soltar a la niña que traía en brazos. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó un apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall convertida en un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. Luego volteó a ver a la niña que traía en brazos profundamente dormida. Pronto Fawks pasaría por ahí y por otros lugares de Inglaterra y todos olvidarían a Laurie Ann.

—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.


	9. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 09

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EN LOS BOSQUES DE EDIMBURGO**

Cuando amaneció, Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina, pero no estaba solo. El joven Snape de 21 años (con el rostro acabado y aparentando mayor edad a la que realmente tenía) se encontraba en ella llorando amargamente. Dumbledore también parecía muy afligido. Severus se dejó caer en una silla. Después de llorar por un largo rato, Snape levantó su rostro.

- Pensé… que iba… a mantenerla… a salvo…

- Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – dijo Dumbledore aún afligido – igual que tú, Severus ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir? – Snape respiraba entrecortadamente – Su hijo sobrevivió. – Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable. – su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino.

- ¡NO! – aulló Snape – Se ha ido… muerta…

- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?

- Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto…

- ¿Y eso de qué serviría? – dijo Dumbledore fríamente. Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- Sabes cómo y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger a los hijos de Lily.

- _ÉL_ no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…

- El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga – Hubo una pausa muy larga. Si cuidar de los hijos de Lily se trataba, podía cuidar a la hija que había tenido Lily de él, no de James. Si se trataba de los ojos de Lily, Laurie también los tenía. Sabía que tenía varias excusas para negarse a protegerlo, pero él también sabía que la razón del sacrificio de su amada no era por salvar a Laurie Ann (puesto que el señor Tenebroso no la estaba buscando a ella), sino por salvar a Harry: el hijo de James. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no soportaba cuidar al hijo de ese… ese estúpido.

- Muy bien. Muy bien. – dijo Severus manteniendo un poco más de control sobre sí mismo, pero aún sin poder contener la ira que sentía – ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!

- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de no revelar nunca lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando la angustiada y feroz voz de Snape. Sabía que él podría poner en pretexto a Laurie Ann (y por eso aún no se la entregaba) pero Snape estaba decidido a ayudarlo si negaba el bondadoso corazón que poseía, frente a los demás. – Si insistes…

- De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato – dijo Snape finalmente.

- Sí – afirmó Dumbledore – Y eso me recuerda, que tengo a alguien que espera verte. – dijo y abrió la puerta de una habitación. Entró y poco después salió con una pequeña niña en brazos. La niña se sostenía de la barba de Dumbledore. Snape se levantó de la silla de un salto y observó a Laurie Ann incrédulo.

- ¡PAPÁ! – gritó la pequeña estirando sus pequeños bracitos para que Snape la abrazara. Severus la recibió y observó la misma sonrisa y ojos brillantes que había visto en Lily muchos años atrás.

- Le he modificado la memoria – aclaró Dumbledore. – Todos los recuerdos que tenía con James los cambié. Y Fawks ya debe estar terminando de esparcir el polvo del olvido, para que nadie recuerde que Laurie vivió con James y Lily.

- ¿Desde cuándo planificó todo esto? – preguntó Snape intrigado ante la actividad de Dumbledore por intentar proteger el secreto de la progenie de Laurie Ann

- Desde que nos enteramos que Lord Voldemort había escogido a Harry como el niño de la profecía. – respondió Dumbledore, disfrutando de la escena conmovedora que representaban Severus y Laurie Ann (quien había comenzado a jugara con el cabello de su papá) – Y eso me recuerda. ¿Vas a aceptar el puesto de profesor dentro de Hogwarts? – Severus dio un respingo. Si aceptaba no podría cuidar a Laurie la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, le debía una a Dumbledore (y una muy grande) al dejarle cuidar a Laurie Ann, en lugar de dejarla con los muggles asquerosos y con esa horrorosa de Petunia.

- Si – dijo finalmente – Sólo necesito un tiempo para hablar con unos amigos que cuidarán de Laurie Ann mientras esté en Hogwarts en época de clases.

- De acuerdo – respondió Dumbledore – tómate el tiempo que necesites. Ya sabes que comenzamos el 1 de septiembre.

Severus Snape salió de la oficina de Dumbledore con Laurie Ann en brazos. Tenía que buscar a alguien de confianza que supiera que pudieran cuidar a Laurie sin temer en una traición y que el Ministerio no sospechara de ellos. Y que tengan el presupuesto para cuidarla, entonces se le vinieron a la mente los Darling: un matrimonio que no podía tener hijos y que vivían cerca de un bosque en Edimburgo. Habían sido bastante inteligentes y astutos en lo que corresponde a su trabajo de Mortífago. Él era infiltrado del Ministerio y ganaba lo mismo que Lucius Malfoy. Además, sólo él y otros cuantos sabían de ellos como seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Sí, iría a visitarlos, esperaba que no fueran a negarse, porque no tenía confianza en alguien como ellos.

Los Darling era un matrimonio de sangre limpia que provenía de Australia y habían llegado a Inglaterra por cuestiones del trabajo del Ministerio. Al Señor Darling lo habían transferido hacía unos años para el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Su esposa, la Señora Darling era sanadora y trabajaba en el Hospital Jess Teressne de Heridas y enfermedades mágicas en Australia, por lo que, al enterarse de la transferencia de su marido pidió su cambio al Hospital San Mungo. Petición que fue aceptada. Los Darling viven en una Mansión Lujosa con varias habitaciones y un hermoso jardín adornado con cerezos. Tenían una pareja de elfos domésticos llamados Sualc y Niloc a su servicio. Definitivamente los Darling eran la mejor opción que tenía Severus para dejar a Laurie Ann, pues le podrían dar una mejor vida.

El Señor Gillian Darling estaba sentado en el Salón de descanso leyendo El Profeta frente a la chimenea, recargado sobre un sofá de cuero negro. Tenía el cabello oscuro con unas cuantas canas que parecían luces. Tenía ojos azules y un bigote poblado del mismo tono que su cabello. Era alto y fornido. Llevaba una túnica muy elegante de color negro con decorados blancos. Su piel era morena y usaba lentes redondos pequeños para leer. Estaba muy interesado en un reportaje acerca de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y los seguidores a los que habían atrapado, cuando entró la elfina Sualc al Salón.

La elfina tenía grandes ojos saltones color ocre y las orejas era más largas comparadas con las de otros elfos domésticos. Llevaba puesto un trozo de sábana de franela a modo de vestido, perfectamente cocido y limpio, ya que en ésa casa, una de las órdenes de los amos era que siempre estuvieran presentables: "busquen la manera, pero en ésta casa nadie debe estar sucio o mal arreglado, aunque se trate de mis sirvientes" había dicho el tatarabuelo del Señor Darling: Christian Darling, cuando contrató a los primeros elfos. De ésta forma, los elfos descubrieron que podían encontrar trozos de tela en los basureros de los hoteles del pueblo más cercano y cocerlos con magia élfica. Desde entonces la tradición continuó.

- Amo, Darling. Lo busca el Señor Snape. – dijo la elfina con voz chillona

- Hazlo pasar, Sualc. – dijo el Señor Darling dando un respingo ante la repentina presencia de su sirviente.

- Sí, señor. – dijo la elfina y salió. Regresó pocos segundos después seguida por Severus (quien traía a Laurie en brazos) – por aquí, señor. – indicó la elfina y le cedió el paso.

- Gracias. – dijo Snape y entró.

- Severus – dijo Gillian Darling doblando el periódico, dejándolo a un lado y levantándose para recibir a su invitado. – Es un placer verte de nuevo.

- Gracias, Gillian – respondió Snape amablemente

- Sualc, llama a la Emily y dile que baje por favor, avísale que ha venido Severus. Y dile a Niloc que traiga la Hidromiel de la reserva 2. Por favor.

- Sí, amo – respondió

- Siéntate, Severus. Veo que también traes a una pequeña contigo.

- Sí, Gillian – dijo Severus ligeramente ruborizado. – Se las quiero presentar a ti y a Emily. Es mi hija: Laurie Ann

- ¡Una hija! – exclamó el señor Darling sorprendido – Vaya, Severus, no nos vemos unos meses y regresas con una hermosa sorpresa, que, (sin ofender) no me imaginaba.

- Lo sé – dijo Severus

- Pero ¿qué edad tiene? – preguntó el Señor Darling – porque ya se ve grandecita.

- Cumplió 2 años a inicios de septiembre – respondió Severus. En ese momento entró la Señora Darling (una señora alta y delgada de cabello castaño con ojos miel) quitándose un mandil de pociones, seguida de Niloc (un elfo de ojos saltones color azul marino) que llevaba una charola con tres copas y una botella grande de hidromiel escandinavo.

- ¡Severus! – dijo la Señora Darling dejando el mandil a un lado para saludar a Snape.

- Hola, Emily – saludó Snape

- Niloc, llévate mi mandil a mi laboratorio, por favor – el elfo dejó la charola en una mesa, tomó el mandil de la señora y salió. Mientras, la señora Darling se sentó junto a su marido – veo que traes a una niña contigo.

- Sí, Emily, te presento a mi hija: Laurie Ann

- De ella estábamos hablando cuando llegaste, amor. – le dijo el señor Darling a su esposa – ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

- Pues se trata de mi hija, precisamente – contestó Severus y les contó un poco avergonzado la historia de su hija, del porqué no la podía cuidar y que quería saber si la podían cuidar ellos mientras él estuviera dando clases en Hogwarts. Tardó cerca de una hora y los Señores Darling escucharon atentos durante ese tiempo. Y ambos sonrieron cuando Severus mencionó el favor que quería pedirles. Cuando Snape terminó de hablar, la primera en decir algo fue la Señora Darling:

- Nos encanta la idea de cuidar a tu hija, Severus

- Por supuesto – colaboró el Señor Darling – para nosotros no hay ningún problema. Tenemos los medios, el cariño y el gusto de cuidarla. Además, si se trata de tu hija, mejor todavía.

- La dejas en buenas manos, Severus – sonrió Emily

- Y no te preocupes en gastos – dijo Gillian – nosotros aportaremos todo.

- De verdad no sé cómo agradecerles – dijo Severus más relajado y tranquilo que antes

- Somos nosotros quienes deberíamos agradecerte, Severus – dijo Emily – El que nos dejes cuidar a tu hija es un gran honor para nosotros.

A partir de ese día Laurie se quedó en la casa de los Darling, quienes le mostraron su habitación (que posteriormente arreglarían para que pudiera ser la habitación de una niña), la casa y los jardines. Laurie estaba muy feliz y trataba de corretear tomada de la mano de su padre. La niña se veía alegre y simpática, de inmediato hizo enlaces con los Darling y con los elfos domésticos: "mira, papi, son casi de mi tamaño" – había dicho Laurie emocionada cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

- ¿No hay más niños? – preguntó inocentemente Laurie Ann después del recorrido

- Hay una nueva familia que se acaba de mudar a una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí – le respondió Emily tiernamente – Aún no los conocemos bien, pero al parecer tienen hijos como de tu edad. Los podemos invitar de vez en cuando si a tu padre no le molesta.

- ¿Podemos, papi? ¿podemos? – preguntó la niña en brazos de Severus

- Por mí no hay problema – respondió Severus con una sonrisa. Y Laurie lo abrazó del cuello.

- Quién te viera, Severus – dijo Gillian – Quién te viera.


	10. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**UN REGALO ESPECIAL **

Cinco años pasaron después de la "adopción" y Laurie Ann se convirtió en una linda niña, tierna, ordenada, limpia y con buenos modales cuando estaba dentro de la casa; pero cuando se encontraba fuera, en los jardines, corría, se ensuciaba, se mojaba y a veces se enlodaba. Esto último lo hacía más cuando venían sus amigos a visitarla: Manuel (quien era tres meses mayor que ella) y las gemelas Danny y Andy (10 meses menores a Laurie). Los 3 eran hermanos y vivían en una cabaña no muy lejos de ahí. Se necesitaba cruzar el bosque para tardar 2 horas a pie o 3 horas rodeándolo por el camino. Normalmente el padre de sus amigos solía aparecerse en los alrededores de la Mansión para recoger a sus hijos, pues sólo en raras situaciones estaban los tutores de Laurie libres para recoger a la niña en la cabaña.

Manuel era un niño de cabello castaño claro, alto, de ojos verdes y piel blanca; Y tanto Danny como Andy eran unas niñas de cabello negro, ojos cafés y piel clara, pero no eran gemelas idénticas, eran cuates. El padre de los 3 niños había perdido a su mujer cuando se acababan de mudar. Al parecer había desaparecido en un ataque que habían recibido en su casa, pero aún no había aparecido y muchos ya la daban por muerta y él había tenido que criar a sus hijos solos.

En vacaciones de verano, de Navidad y de pascua, Laurie se iba a la casa en la calle de "La Hilandera" para estar con su padre y regresaba cuando Severus debía volver a Hogwarts. En su cumpleaños (como el cumpleaños de Laurie era el 2 de septiembre), Severus no podía estar en su festejo, por lo que celebraban el 31 de Agosto para estar juntos y Severus se iba el 1 de septiembre. Snape siempre le había dado libros como regalo, pero Laurie encontraba algunos dulces de Honeyduckes al fondo del empaque.

Para ser una niña de 7 años, ya tenía una grande colección de libros, aunque fueran infantiles. A Laurie le encantaba leer y aprender, aunque nunca se convirtió en una obsesiva de las calificaciones, pues iba a una escuela particular mágica para niños menores de 11 años. La escuela se llamaba "Gregory's" y quedaba en el pueblo de House's, que era el pueblo cercano a la Mansión de los Darling. La elfina Sualc la dejaba temprano (se aparecían) y la pasaba a recoger. Sus tres amigos también iban a esa escuela. Pero por el momento se encontraba cerrada, pues las vacaciones de Navidad aún no terminaban.

La nieve cubría el tejado y los juegos del patio. Los árboles no tenían hojas y estaban cubiertos de una gran capa blanca y fría. El viento soplaba suavemente. Era 8 de enero y una pequeña niña de rizos negros se encontraba profundamente dormida bajo las sábanas de su cama. La habitación tenía fotos pegadas en las paredes, donde varios rostros le sonreían y saludaban. Había una ventana que estaba cubierta de nieve y permitía ver los patios traseros de las casas. Había un armario de madera entreabierto, una mesita de madera con dos sillitas que hacían juego, varios juguetes y peluches a su alrededor.

Un hombre alto y de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros llamó a la puerta. Como nadie le contestó abrió y encontró a la niña de siete años aún acostada en su cama.

- Laurie – le llamó y la niña respondió con un gemido – despierta. Necesito ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar unas cosas. Nos vamos en una hora.

- Ya voy – respondió y se levantó medio adormilada todavía. Traía puesta una pijama verde de franela con la caricatura de una serpiente sacando la lengua dibujado en el frente.

La niña se levantó y se vistió con lo que encontró. Se puso unos pantalones térmicos debajo de su túnica verde botella, se cepilló el cabello y se colocó un moño en la parte de arriba. Se puso sus zapatos y bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días, Severus – saludó alegremente Laurie Ann. Por alguna razón, Laurie no le llamaba "papá" a Snape. Sólo usaba ese término en momentos especiales (cuando lo veía antes de vacaciones, cuando la iba a recoger a la Mansión Darling o cuando era su cumpleaños) Y a Severus no le molestaba, pues para él era como escuchar la voz de Lily de cuando ella lo llamaba. Sin embargo, nunca le había dicho esto a su hija.

- Buenos días, Laurie – respondió Severus con su típica voz fría como el clima de ese día. – Las tostadas están recién hechas, te recomiendo que las comas antes de que se enfríen. Y quiero que te acabes tu jugo – Laurie hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando vio un vaso lleno de un jugo verde que no quería saber qué llevaba, pero obedeció y a tragos se lo acabó para no tener que sentir el sabor.

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar, se lavó los dientes y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba lista. Severus ya la esperaba en la puerta, traía una capa y una bufanda en el cuello, ambas de color negro profundo. Cuando Laurie bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta, Severus le acomodó la túnica y le puso una bufanda (verde oscuro) y unas orejeras que hacían juego. Salieron a la nieve y Severus levantó la varita.

Al cabo de un rato apareció el autobús Noctámbulo. Era grande, de 3 pisos y de un color rojo brillante. Bajó un joven llamado Patric Pumptight, quien tendría más o menos la edad de Severus. Ayudó a Laurie a subir, luego Snape pagó 1 galeón y 7 sickles para ir a Londres, pues el pasaje era de 11 sickles cada uno, pero Laurie quería una taza de chocolate caliente que costaba 2 sickles más.

Al final del recorrido, Severus quedó impresionado ante la habilidad de su hija para beber el chocolate sin derramarlo a pesar de los movimientos bruscos del autobús. "Es cuestión de práctica" dijo Laurie a su padre recordando que uno de los juegos favoritos de Manuelito era sostener un vaso de agua mientras caminaba sobre una tabla floja. El que derramaba más agua perdía. Y Laurie era tan competitiva que había logrado encontrar el truco para que el agua no se derramara, además, tomando en cuenta que el chocolate era más espeso, era más fácil.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, Severus ayudó a Laurie a bajar y entraron al bar. Era un lugar oscuro y lleno de gente extraña para los ojos de los muggles. Brujas con togas largas y negras comentaban en secreto en la esquina del bar, otras traían togas brillantes y elegantes y tomaban algo que sacaba burbujas cristalinas de vez en cuando y se comentaban los chismes que habían aparecido en la revista de "Corazón de Bruja". Algunos magos leían en silencio el periódico de "El Profeta" y otros escribían algo en largos trozos de pergamino. Snape condujo a Laurie directo a la parte de atrás del bar, tocó un ladrillo con su varita y la pared desapareció para dar paso a un largo y estruendoso pasillo, aquél era el Callejón Diagon.

Laurie ya había ido anteriormente con su padre y algunas veces con sus tutores, pero eso no impedía que se maravillara con aquél lugar en cuanto ponía un pie en ese pasillo lleno de colores, objetos interesantes y montañas de calderos de todos los tamaños y materiales. Su tienda favorita era la Librería Florish and Blotts, pues tenían pilas altísimas y grandes muebles repletos de libros listos para llamar la atención del lector más curioso que deseara conocer sus contenidos. Habían de distintas portadas, grandes y pequeños, había unos delgados como un estuche de plumas y otros tan gruesos que parecían ser cajones de madera. A Laurie le encantaba leer de todo, algo que había heredado de su padre.

Pero en aquella ocasión la pequeña no había ido para comprar un libro para sí, estaba buscando algo diferente. Severus y su hija entraron a la librería y el primero se dirigió de inmediato hacia la sección de Pociones. Pero no sin antes hablar con Laurie sobre las ya conocidas reglas de comportamiento:

- Puedes revisar las estanterías, pero no salgas del local ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré mucho. En cuanto escuches tu nombre nos vemos en la entrada. ¿entendido?

- Sí, Severus – respondió la pequeña tiernamente y se dirigió rápidamente a la sección de "Magia infantil"

Tan pronto como se hubo separado de su padre y comprobado que no podía verla, llamó a la elfina doméstica Sualc, quien apareció al instante junto a la niña.

- ¿La señorita llamó a Sualc? – preguntó la elfina con voz chillona y haciendo una reverencia.

- Sí, Sualc. Necesito tu ayuda. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre y quiero darle algo especial: una sorpresa. Pero no puedo separarme de él mucho tiempo. – entonces Laurie sacó una lista de su túnica y se la entregó a la elfina – necesito que compres éstos ingredientes – después sacó también una pequeña bolsita plateada, la abrió y sacó 3 galeones para dárselos a Sualc. – Aquí está el dinero, espero que sea suficiente. Cuando los tengas todos no regreses conmigo, déjalos en mi recámara en la casa de "La Hilandera" y yo después los recogeré.

- Sí, señorita. Sualc hará lo que la niña le ha pedido con sumo cuidado. La señorita puede confiar en Sualc.

- Gracias – y con esto último la elfina desapareció.

Laurie tuvo entonces la oportunidad de buscar lo que tanto anhelaba: el regalo perfecto para Severus. Pero sólo tenía un problema, y ese era que no sabía qué podría ser el regalo perfecto para su padre. Su primera opción sería un libro, pero no sabía qué tema podría interesarle a Severus, después de todo ella aún no comprendía lo que estaba escrito en los libros que reposaban en la estantería cuando intentaba leerlos para platicar más con su padre. Ni tampoco sabía cómo elegir un libro para adultos, pues ya en una ocasión había intentado tomar un libro que se veía interesante y recibió una reprimenda cuando Severus se dio cuenta, pues resultó ser un libro de magia muy oscura y peligrosa aún para los magos mejor capacitados.

Sin embargo, el regalo no pudo ser un libro, pues al cabo de unos minutos Severus había llamado a su hija y ahora se encontraban saliendo de aquél fantástico lugar. Visitaron la droguería para conseguir diversos ingredientes, la tienda de los calderos para remplazar el que ya comenzaba a amenazar con agujerarse, a Madam Malkin para conseguir una túnica de gala, entre otras tiendas. Sin embargo, por más que Laurie lograra escabullirse de su padre en busca del regalo ideal, aún no lo encontraba. Y finalmente salieron del abarrotado y ruidoso Callejón Diagon sin que Laurie pudiera comprar lo que buscaba, su único consuelo era que Sualc hubiera podido conseguir los ingredientes que le había encargado para elaborar un pastel.

Regresaron a la casa de la misma forma en que fueron al Callejón, sin embargo, ésta vez Laurie no pidió el chocolate caliente, no porque no tuviera frío, sino porque estaba decepcionada consigo misma y no se sentía merecedora de aquel delicioso manjar. Severus no sospechó nada al principio, pues era común que se mantuvieran callados durante el camino, pero notó la actitud extraña de su hija cuando rechazó por segunda vez la taza de chocolate que le ofrecía Patric Pumptight.

- ¿Sucede algo, Laurie? – preguntó con voz seria.

- No

- ¿No te gustó el chocolate?

- Si

- Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptaste el que te ofrecieron?

- No se me antojó

Esa acababa de ser la gota que derramara el vaso, Snape acababa de confirmar que su hija tenía algo extraño y no quería decirlo. Lo cual, era alarmante, teniendo en cuenta que Laurie siempre había confiado en su padre plenamente y le contaba cuando se sentía mal o triste. Pero ésta ocasión era distinta, pues podía ver a su hija mirando por la ventana con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si estuviese a punto de llorar. De pronto, a Severus le vino un escalofrío ¿acaso le había hecho algo a su hija? ¿No le prestó la suficiente atención? Snape estaba preocupado. Nunca había podido soportar ver a Laurie llorando, pues era como ver reflejado el rostro de Lily entre lágrimas.

En cuanto regresaron a la casa, Laurie se quitó la bufanda y subió a su habitación aún con los ojos hinchados. Estaba cabizbaja. El resto de la tarde, Severus intentó hacer lo posible por alegrar un poco a su hija, pero no era precisamente la persona indicada para aquél trabajo, aún cuando se esforzara. Al anochecer, se dio por vencido y acostó a la pequeña sin lograr que sonriera por lo menos una vez. Arropó a Laurie entre las sábanas y le leyó el cuento de "El corazón peludo de Warlock". El favorito de su hija.

Cuando terminó de leer, Laurie ya tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente. Entonces acarició su cabello y salió de la habitación. Estuvo un rato en la cocina tratando de averiguar porque su hija actuaba de manera tan sospechosa y diferente a como es. Subió a su habitación por las escaleras, aún con muchas dudas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Entonces Laurie abrió los ojos y en un susurro llamó a Sualc. Cuando la elfina apareció, recibió indicaciones de hechizar a Severus para que cayera en un sueño muy profundo y que nada lo despertara. La elfina obedeció y desapareció.

Laurie, mientras tanto, se ponía sus pantuflas y se colocaba la bata de dormir para poder bajar a la cocina, cargando los ingredientes que Sualc había comprado aquella tarde. Estaba decidida a hacer el mejor pastel de cumpleaños posible, para compensar el no tener el regalo perfecto para su padre. Sualc apareció poco después de que Laurie entrara a la cocina.

- Sualc, haz que no se oiga nada de lo que pasa aquí para que Severus no despierte.

- Sí, señorita – dijo la elfina y chasqueó los dedos.

No parecía que hubiera sucedido nada, pero si uno estuviera fuera de la cocina descubriría que no se escucha lo que sucedía adentro; ni los pasos de una niña, ni los ruidos de las ollas al caer, ni el grito de dolor cuando a la pequeña se golpeó con la pata de la mesa en el meñique del pie. Todo era como si fuese una noche común. Con el papá dormido y la habitación de la pequeña en silencio. Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando terminaron de cocinar. Todo el lugar era testigo de una batalla campal con el pastel. Había harina en el techo, el piso y la mesa. Cascarones de huevo tirados, botellas de leche vacías, mantequilla en el suelo y betún embarrado en las paredes. La guerra para la elaboración del pastel había sido intensa, pero satisfactoria.

Sacaron el pastel del horno y lo pusieron sobre una mesa limpia (pues al estar en el rincón había salido ilesa de toda mancha) y las cocineras se dispusieron a limpiar el campo de batalla. Laurie estaba total y completamente agotada, y se notó cuando se quedó dormida en el piso con el trapo de cocina en la mano. Sualc se acercó a la niña, le limpió la cara, las manitas y su ropa y desapareció con ella para llevarla a su habitación. La recostó en la cama y la acobijó para que no pasara frío. Laurie jaló las cobijas instintivamente y volvió a quedarse quietecita, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

Al terminar, la elfina bajó a la cocina para terminar de limpiar. Al finalizar su tarea desapareció. El despertador de Laurie sonó y la niña se despertó de un salto. No recordaba haber subido a su habitación y mucho menos haberse limpiado. Pero había algo más importante en ese momento y no podía distraerse con detalles como esos. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Casi suelta un grito de terror, cuando volteó al espejó y observó que su cabello ya no era negro como el de su padre: era rojo. Por alguna razón había amanecido pelirroja y no se había percatado. Sin darle mucha importancia bajó corriendo por las escaleras y entró a la cocina (donde todo estaba impecablemente limpio). Tomó el pastel de cumpleaños y subió corriendo otra vez. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su padre y se quedó de píe enfrente de ella como si hubiera olvidado a lo que iba. Pero estaba consciente de sus acciones y de lo que debía hacer ahora.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró recordando que el día anterior había buscado el regalo perfecto sin encontrarlo y por esa razón había soñado que se encontraba una cajita que cumplía deseos a quien no tuviera un corazón peludo y le concedía obtener el mejor regalo para su padre. Pero sólo había sido un sueño. Borró esa idea de su mente y entró a la habitación con sumo cuidado, ahí se encontraba Severus en su cama, observando una fotografía con melancolía. Dio un respingo cuando Laurie entró a la habitación, dejó la fotografía en la mesita de noche y se incorporó. Entonces, su hija, con una voz suave y dulce le dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Sev".

Aquello fue lo más hermoso que pudo observar Severus. Ahí estaba su hija, con el cabello pelirrojo por alguna extraña razón y con un pastel de cumpleaños hecho en casa. Observó los ojos verdes de Laurie y fue como observar a Lily. Y no lo llamó Severus, lo llamó "Sev". Sólo Lily se había referido a él de esa manera.

Sin poder resistir más sus impulsos se lanzó a los brazos de su hija y la abrazó con las lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla. Fue el abrazo más tierno y sincero que había recibido Laurie de su padre. A pesar de haber estado a punto de tirar el pastel cuando Severus se lanzó sobre ella, apoyó su cabecita sobre el hombro de su padre para responder el abrazo y ella también se dejó conmover por el momento.

Lo había logrado, por alguna razón (que Laurie no comprendía) había logrado teñir su cabello de rojo y con eso había conseguido hacer el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su padre. Estaba feliz. Una lágrima dulce resbaló por la mejilla de la pequeña y se dejó envolver. Aquél, definitivamente, iba a ser el recuerdo más feliz para la pequeña. El día en que consiguió el mejor abrazo de su papá.


	11. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**DESPEDIDAS, COMIENZOS Y VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

Laurie Ann Snape era una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre. Con 11 años de edad, acababa de terminar la primaria mágica. Y estaba cerca de cumplir los 12 años a inicios de septiembre. No había podido ingresar a Hogwarts el año anterior, puesto que uno debe tener los 11 años cumplidos al entrar y ella los cumplía un día después de la llegada del Tren a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el último año escolar que había pasado Laurie en la primaria no había sido muy animado, pues Manuel, su mejor amigo ya había cumplido la edad necesaria para ir a Hogwarts, pero en lugar de aceptar su vacante, había decidido ir a Durmstrang, una escuela de magia que estaba en la zona nórdica.

Se habían carteado constantemente tanto ella como las hermanas de Manuel: Andy y Dany. Y por lo que decía era una escuela muy estricta pero bastante agradable. En invierno no podían salir de las instalaciones por el frío tan fuerte que azotaba en los jardines, pero en primavera todo era diferente y agradable. Manuel sabía que Laurie tenía gran pasión por las Artes Oscuras y criaturas de la noche, por esa razón le había mandado copias de sus apuntes cada semana para que pudiera leerlas y opinar al respecto.

Las hermanas de Manuel, sin embargo, no estaban de acuerdo con eso. Pues ellas veían mal las artes oscuras aún cuando les guardaban cierto respeto. Los 3 hermanos eran licántropos, pero eso no impedían que fueran completamente distintos uno del otro, incluso las gemelas eran diferentes en ciertos grados y no siempre concordaban en las mismas ideas. Para Laurie, el hecho de que sus mejores amigos fueran licántropos no le molestaba, al contrario, los encontraba fascinantes e interesantes.

Pero éste verano sería diferente a los demás. La mañana del 16 de julio la habitación de Laurie se encontraba vacía, el espacio sólo era ocupado por una cama tendida y varios muebles vacíos. Sus contenidos habían sido retirados de su lugar y habían sido trasladados a una recámara más pequeña en la casa de "La Hilandera". A partir de ese día se quedaría a vivir con su padre cuando no estuviera en Hogwarts. No vería a los Darling, excepto que en ciertas durante las vacaciones.

Laurie salió de su habitación con una mochila en la espalda y con el peluche con forma de un tigre albino en sus brazos. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y antes de llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Sualc y Niloc esperando a que bajara. Ambos elfos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Laurie se agachó para estar del mismo tamaño de ellos, pues con el paso del tiempo había rebasado la estatura de los elfos.

- Vendré a la casa de vez en cuando – dijo Laurie para consolar a los elfos.

- Sualc y Niloc lo saben, señorita. – sollozó la elfina con sus ojos enormes y con lágrimas enormes resbalando y cayendo al suelo – pero Sualc y Niloc extrañarán mucho a la ama Laurie Ann.

- Niloc y Sualc han cuidado de la pequeña desde que llegó a ésta casa – aportó Niloc también llorando, pero con mucho más control que su pareja. – Niloc y Sualc extrañarán mucho a la señorita Snape.

- Yo también los extrañaré – les dijo Laurie – no olvidaré todo su servicio fiel que me han brindado como si fuera una Darling.

- Para Sualc y Niloc la señorita es una Darling – dijo la elfina

- Y le serán fieles hasta que mueran – corroboró Niloc

- Si nos necesita puede llamar

- Y cualquiera que esté libre llegará para atenderle

- Gracias, Sualc, Niloc – dijo Laurie también aguantando el llanto por las palabras de los elfos. Efectivamente ellos la habían cuidado desde que tenía memoria y habían sido de gran ayuda y servicio. Y lo más sorprendente es que le seguían siendo fieles.

Laurie llegó a la planta baja de la Mansión seguida por los elfos y encontró a su padre platicando con sus antiguos tutores en el recibidor. El Señor Darling abrazaba a su esposa (quien había estado llorando) y platicaba con Severus. Laurie se quedó de pie en la puerta y por un momento sintió miedo de entrar. Tenía las emociones cruzadas completamente, por un lado se sentía increíblemente feliz de poder vivir con su padre, pero por otro se sentía triste de dejar a los Darling. A pesar de que sabía que no los iba a abandonar por completo, ellos la habían cuidado y criado como si fuera su propia hija. Habían estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles de su infancia y le habían brindado todo su cariño. A pesar de que los Darling no habían podido tener hijos, habían actuado como unos padres excelentes.

Severus fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de su hija, por lo que, al voltear a verla, la Señora Darling se secó las lágrimas y el Señor Darling se puso de pie para recibirla. Laurie entró lentamente y volteó a ver a sus tutores, quienes se inclinaron para hablar con ella.

- Dejaremos tu habitación siempre lista para recibirte, en caso de que quieras pasar a visitarnos algún día de vacaciones. – dijo el Señor Darling con su potente y grave voz pero la tristeza se reflejaba en sus claros ojos azules.

- Siempre serás recibida con mucho gusto. – dijo sollozando la Señora Darling con sus ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a Laurie con todas sus fuerzas.

- Gracias – dijo Laurie con un nudo en la garganta. Ya se sentía lo bastante mal como para aparte, ver el estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba su tutora. Nunca la había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando Laurie se había tropezado por las escaleras y se había desguinzado el tobillo.

Severus pareció percatarse de la crisis emocional que estaban viviendo los tres, porque se acercó a Laurie, posó la mano sobre su hombro y rompió con todo el sentimentalismo de la habitación. Los señores Darling voltearon a ver a su amigo y asintieron con la cabeza. La Señora Darling soltó a Laurie y se incorporó. Gillian Darling le posó su mano en la cabeza con cariño y le sonrió. Minutos después Laurie caminaba junto a su padre alejándose del lugar donde había crecido y había conocido la amistad. Cuando salieron de los terrenos de la Mansión Darling Snape estiró la mano hacia su hija, quien respondió al gesto y desaparecieron.

Dos semanas después Laurie ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en "La Hilandera". Aún cuando sólo había pasado las vacaciones ahí, habían ayudado al cambio de clima. Severus era el que parecía más emocionado en la situación. Había preparado con más entusiasmo los desayunos y sonreía más de lo normal, lo que hacía sentir extraña a Laurie, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su padre sonreír tanto tiempo (en realidad nadie estaba acostumbrado a eso). Incluso le había regalado a Laurie un libro titulado "La Criaturas de la Oscuridad" de _Johnny Peed_. Un famoso mago reconocido por sus investigaciones de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico. Tanta atención tenía a Laurie nerviosa y, hasta cierto punto, mareada. Y aumentó cuando llegó la correspondencia de ese día. Entre las cartas de Severus había una que iba dirigida a Laurie.

De la emoción, Laurie corrió a la sala donde se encontraba su padre y se sentó junto a él para leer la carta. Abrió el sobre, desplegó el pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Snape:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Sin chistar, Laurie volvió a abrir el sobre y encontró otro pergamino doblado, donde venían los materiales que necesitaría para su primer año en Hogwarts. Ésta vez la leyó mentalmente junto a su padre, para que también la HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

La emoción simplemente era demasiado hermosa para ser cierta. Severus abrazó a su hija con orgullo y le dijo que si se estaba lista en 15 minutos irían a comprar sus materiales ese mismo día. Laurie no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó del sillón y subió corriendo a su habitación. Se arregló en menos de diez minutos y buscó pergamino y pluma para escribir:

_Dany y Andy:_

_¡Ya recibí mi carta de Hogwarts! ¿Pueden creerlo? Estoy tan emocionada y al parecer mi papá también, porque ahora mismo me encuentro en el Callejón Diagon comprando mi lista de útiles. Espero que estén bien y que la luna de hace 3 días no haya sido tan dura._

_Besos Laurie_

Ésta misma carta la copió en otro pergamino, pero con el nombre de Manuel en la parte de arriba. Dobló los pergaminos y se los guardó en la túnica. Las mandaría cuando llegaran al Callejón Diagon. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y junto con su padre salieron de la casa para desaparecer sin que nadie los notara.

Llegaron al Callejón Diagon al momento y entraron como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente, todo seguía igual a como lo había visto Laurie, pero en ésta ocasión todo le parecía brillar más y las tiendas parecían mucho más atractivas. Laurie todavía traía dinero que le habían dado los Darling como mesada (pues a pesar de ya no ser sus tutores, habían insistido en darle a Laurie su mesada y Severus había aceptado) pero Severus la calmó para que no se gastara todo de golpe.

Primero consiguieron los ingredientes de pociones y el caldero (pues Laurie estaba entusiasmada en tomar clases con su padre), después consiguieron una balanza plegable muy bonita, también compraron un telescopio que incluía un mapa con las constelaciones principales y planetas. Se dirigían a la librería cuando encontraron la Lechucería, entonces Laurie se acordó de las cartas que traía en su túnica (y entre tanta emoción las había olvidado por completo). Así que miró a su padre y le dijo:

- Tengo que enviar unas cartas a mis amigos. ¿Podemos entrar un minuto?

- Sólo con una condición – le dijo Severus y Laurie se detuvo en seco, esperando lo peor, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le dijo de qué se trataba. – si la mandas con tu nueva lechuza. – Laurie se quedó sin habla. – Es tu regalo por entrar a Hogwarts. – Como Laurie no se podía mover de la emoción, Severus le dio un empujoncito en la espalda para que entrara – Vamos, escógela.

Laurie, aún con la emoción en la garganta, entró a la tienda y volteó a todos lados buscando a su lechuza ideal. Había lechuzas de todos los tamaños y colores, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención como para ser su compañera mensajera.

Observó durante unos cuantos minutos y de pronto la encontró. En una jaula grande se encontraba una lechuza pequeña y redonda de color negro con ojos amarillos, pero no estaba apoyada en una ramita como las demás, estaba parada sobre el lomo de un bulto negro con una cola larga y delgada: era un gato. Laurie no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿cómo es que estaba una lechuza sobre un gato dormido en la mima jaula? Y más impactante era que el gato no hiciera nada por mover a la lechuza, al contrario, parecía estar cómodo.

- Vienen juntos y a un increíble precio – dijo una voz femenina a lado de Laurie Ann. Era la dueña de la tienda, había visto a Laurie observando la jaula – Han estado aquí mucho tiempo. Nadie cree que puedan llevarse tan bien. Pero cuando intento venderlos por separado ambos arman un escándalo tan grande que terminan huyendo los clientes.

- ¿No quieren separarse?

- No es que no quieran, sólo actúan de ese modo cuando se les obliga a tener un dueño distinto que el otro – respondió la dueña – Es por eso que los puse en la misma jaula. Pero no hay ningún problema si a la lechuza la pones en una sala y al gato en otra, lo que les importa es tener el mismo dueño.

La dueña parecía desesperada por vender a la lechuza con el gato. Incluso le dijo a Laurie que le haría un descuento especial (un precio que sin duda era irresistible tomando en cuenta que una lechuza sola saldría más cara). Entonces Laurie volteó a ver a su padre, quien la miró como diciendo "son tu responsabilidad". Ante esto a la bruja se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero Laurie la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Me los llevo.

Salieron de la tienda con la lechuza dentro de una jaula y al gato en la otra. Entonces Laurie sacó sus cartas y se las amarró en la patita a su lechucita. Le dio un gesto cariñoso en la cabeza y la dejó libre. El gatito observó cómo la lechuza se perdía de vista, ronroneó y se acurrucó en su jaula, dispuesto a dormirse.

Después se fueron a la librería para conseguir los libros y salieron lo más pronto posible antes de que ambos se sintieran tentados a comprar más libros de los que debían y se dirigieron a Madam Malkin para conseguir las túnicas de Laurie. Cuando iban a entrar, se toparon cara a cara con un chico rubio, pálido y de ojos azules, acompañado de su padre, quien era idéntico al hijo pero adulto.

- Severus – le saludó el rubio adulto a Snape – qué grata sorpresa. No esperaba verte por aquí.

- He venido a comprarle los útiles a mi hija – respondió el padre de la niña – Ella es Laurie Ann.

- No tenía el gusto – dijo Lucius y tomó la mano de Laurie e hizo una ligera reverencia de educación. Después tomó el hombro del chico y se lo presentó a Laurie – él es mi hijo, Draco.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos y se estrecharon las manos.

- ¿Y dónde están Narcisa y Adara? – preguntó Severus después de las presentaciones

- Calle arriba – respondió Lucius – Nos esperan en Ollivander's. Voy a llevar a Draco a que consiga la suya. ¿No nos acompañan?

- Muchas gracias, pero primero debo comprarle a Laurie su túnica. Los alcanzaremos después.

- Bien, si gustan pueden venir a tomar el té mañana. Vamos a festejar el ingreso de Draco, también podemos festejar el de Laurie si gustas.

- Gracias, Lucius. Aceptamos tu invitación.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana. – Puntualizó Lucius y volvió a posar su mano sobre la de su hijo – Vamos, Draco, no hagamos esperar a tu madre y hermana. ¡Vamos, Dobby!

Ante esto, Laurie se percató que detrás de Draco y Lucius se encontraba un elfo doméstico de ojos verdes y las orejas más pequeñas que las de Sualc y Niloc, pero aún se notaban largas. Traía puesta una funda sucia y reída como ropaje y cargaba todas las compras de sus amos. Severus posó su mano sobre la espalda de su hija y la invitó a pasar a la tienda, donde la señora la subió a un banquito y comenzó a tomar medidas y a cocerle la bastilla. Cuando salieron, el último lugar que fueron fue a Ollivander's para conseguir su varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Severus se sentó a esperar. Laurie estaba emocionada y miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por al guna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silen cio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

- Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Laurie volteó y vio que un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y páli dos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

- Buenas tardes – respondió Laurie

- Veo que por fin has decidido entrar a Hogwarts. Aunque te ves como de segundo año – le dijo observándola curioso.

- Todavía no cumplía los 11 años. – dijo Laurie como para disculparse aunque no sabía de qué.

- Sí. Severus, es bueno verte de nuevo. – dijo mirando a Snape – Tiene los mismos ojos de su madre ¿cierto? Incluso se parece mucho a ella. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encanta mientos.

Severus se quedó helado y no dijo nada, pero el señor Ollivander ignoró esa reacción y se acercó a Laurie, quien de seó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. La chica se preguntaba qué había querido decir Ollivander cuando habló de su madre a su padre.

- Será interesante descubrir a tu compañera. Bueno, ahora, Laurie. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas pla teadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

- Soy diestra —respondió Laurie. Ya no sabía si el cosquilleo en el estómago seguía siendo por emoción, nervios o por alguna otra sensación desconocida.

- Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Laurie del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Laurie. Supongo que tu padre o tutores te habrán comentado algo.

- Eh, sí. Algo. – respondió Laurie confundida.

- Utilizamos pelos de uni cornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dra gón. De vez en cuando usamos algún otro. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago o bruja.

De pronto, el señor Ollivander's soltó la cinta métrica, pero ésta medía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

- Ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Laurie. Prueba ésta. Madera de fresno y nervios de corazón de dragón. veintinueve centímetros. Rígida. Cógela y agítala.

Laurie comenzaba a levantar la varita, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inme diato.

- Manzano y pluma de fénix. Veintisiete centímetros y cuarto. Flexible. Prueba...

Laurie la tomó pero el se ñor Ollivander se la quitó casi en el acto.

- No. Haber. Higuera y pelo de unicornio, diecinueve cen tímetros y medio. Elástica.

Laurie seguía probando varitas y al parecer ninguna era la adecuada. Comenzó a preguntarse si a su padre le había costado tanto trabajo encontrar su varita. Las varitas que ya habían probado reposaban sobre el escritorio y sobre una silla. Incluso, el Señor Ollivander tuvo que llamar a Titaux para que fuera guardando las varitas ya probadas y empezar a dejar espacio para las nuevas. Sin embargo no parecían acercarse a la compañera de Laurie.

Titaux era un chico que trabajaba en la tienda y que había sido criado ahí desde que lo habían dejado abandonado a los 3 años. El chico ya había asistido a su primer año en Hogwarts pero parecía ser de la edad de Laurie. Severus se acomodó ligeramente en su asiento, como sintiéndose incómodo con la llegada de Titaux, pero Laurie no lo notó.

La gente comenzaba a hacer fila fuera de Ollivander's con sus hijos para comprar una varita, pero al ver el tiempo que tardaban algunos habían comenzado a quejarse. Ollivander's terminó por pedirle a Titaux que recibiera a los demás clientes mientras él seguía buscando la varita para Laurie.

- Debo confesar que nunca me había tocado un caso así. Hace rato me tocó buscar también la varita de Harry Potter y fue difícil, pero esto es un caso único. – el señor Ollivander no parecía enfadado, al contrario, parecía emocionado. No te preocupes, encon traremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado.

Pero mientras más probaba Laurie más parecía que no existiera aún una varita para ella. Comenzaba a anochecer y aún seguían probando varitas. Titaux ya había terminado con el resto de la clientela y comenzó a ayudar con el caso de Laurie. Severus se mantenía sentado en la banca y observaba con atención el caso de su hija.

El señor Ollivander sacó otra cajita más y fue cuando Laurie vio algo que le llamó la atención: era una caja más alta que las demás y más gruesa. Además parecía estar marcada con tinta roja como "solo en caso desesperado"

- Disculpe – preguntó Laurie después de un rato. Y el señor Ollivander la miró – ¿Qué varita hay en esa caja?

El señor Ollivander volteó a ver a la caja grande y volvió a mirar a Laurie con curiosidad e incomodidad. Pero aún así respondió a la pregunta:

- Es una varita muy distinta a las demás. Es una especie de experimento que hice junto a Titaux y que dio un resultado bastante curioso, pero peligroso. Esa varita es muy temperamental y hasta cierto punto peligrosa.

- Podría… ¿podría probarla? – preguntó Laurie con timidez, pero la curiosidad le gritaba y además sentía una especie de atracción muy potente. El Señor Ollivander dudó un momento, pero finalmente accedió.

- Sí, bueno. Normalmente no lo haría, pero después de lo que he pasado hoy puedo creer en todo. Veamos… – subió a la repisa y tomó la caja. Bajó con cuidado y la posó con delicadeza en la mesa. La destapó con precaución y Laurie pudo observar su contenido.

No era como las demás varitas, no era recta ni nada por el estilo, era como una especie de espiral, excepto en el mango la punta. Era negra y gruesa. Titaux estaba completamente concentrado en los movimientos de la chica, la miraba con expectación, temeroso de que fuera a ocurrir algo.

Laurie tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas plateadas esta llaron de la punta como pequeñas estrellas, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Snape se levantó entusiasmado y el señor Ollivander dijo:

- ¡Bien! ¡qué maravilla! Siendo honesto no creí que la varita pudiera elegir a alguien. Pero si tú la posees es porque tienes algo distinto a todos los demás. Es una combinación muy poco usual, pino y pelo de mooncalf, treinta y ocho centímetros, ruda, adaptable y delicada a la vez, pero temperamental.

Dejó que Laurie pusiera la varita espiral en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, muy sonriente y orgulloso. Titaux también parecía muy contento de que la varita que él había realizado con su tutor por fin escogiera a una compañera, porque comenzó a guardar las demás con más energía. Laurie se sentía extraña. No era la varita que esperaba, pero definitivamente se había sentido a gusto con ella. Severus pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.


	12. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA VISITA A LA MANSIÓN MALFOY**

A la mañana siguiente Laurie se despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Su nuevo gato, Salemm bajó para acompañarla. Le había puesto ese nombre por una historia que encontró en uno de sus libros. Mientras que a la lechuza le puso Zamya, (igual que una bruja latina) quien regresó en la mañana con la respuesta de sus amigos. Manuel le enviaba felicitaciones y las gemelas le dijeron que tenían muchos celos, pero que le deseaban lo mejor. Laurie estaba muy emocionada por comenzar clases y además, porque iba a visitar la Mansión de los Malfoy, quienes (según lo que le contó Severus) eran amigos de la familia y también de los Darling. Laurie recordó que en alguna ocasión, había escuchado hablar a sus tutores con los Malfoy por medio de la chimenea del Salón. La chica supo que si se llevaban bien con ellos, no habría porqué temer.

Cuando Snape bajó a desayunar, le comentó a Laurie cómo había conocido a los Malfoy y que se habían hecho amigos más estrechos antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Fue realmente una de las conversaciones interesantes que solían tener de vez en cuando, lo cual fue muy grato y Laurie supo que no serían como sus amigos Manuel, Danny y Andy. Estaba deseosa de platicar con el chico Draco y con su hermana Adara. También quería platicar sobre su nueva varita y de que la había escogido por tener algo diferente de los demás.

Media hora antes de salir Laurie ya estaba lista. Traía una hermosa túnica infantil color negro con detalles en verde. Se había arreglado el cabello en media coleta y lo sostenía un listón verde que hacía juego con su vestido. Sus zapatos eran negros y elegantes. Esto era lo que normalmente usaba cuando los Darling recibían invitados importantes para tomar el té. Y no se equivocaba.

Severus y Laurie aparecieron por medio de la aparición conjunta. Aparecieron en un largo sendero que estaba bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha había un alto y pulcramente recortado seto. Comenzaron a caminar suavemente. Severus caminaba con la presencia de alguien digno (como era su costumbre) y Laurie casi corría detrás de él para seguirle el paso. Giraron a la derecha, a un amplio camino de acceso en el que desembocaba el sendero. El seto se curvaba alejándose de ellos y era cada vez más alto, se extendía más allá del par de barras de hierro que interrumpía el camino.

Severus levantó la mano izquierda dos veces como si saludara y atravesó el hierro oscuro, que resultó ser humo. Laurie le siguió el paso sorprendida de lo que veía. Aquél lugar le recordaba muchísimo la mansión de los Darling, sólo que faltaban los cerezos. Laurie volteó a su derecha y pudo admirar un par de pavorreales albinos que caminaban con elegancia por el lugar. Al final del jardín había una hermosa fuente funcionando. Y después se encontraba una hermosa casa solariega de varios pisos, con las luces destellando en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió hacia adentro por sí sola. Laurie se sentía cada vez más en una versión extraña de la Mansión Darling. El vestíbulo era grande, pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, con una magnífica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Había retratos que los observaban cuando entraban.

En cuanto Severus puso un pie dentro del vestíbulo Lucius hizo su aparición encima de las escaleras de mármol que se encontraban al final del espacio. Llevaba puesto una túnica blanca muy elegante y un sombrero de copa que hacía juego con el traje.

- Severus – les saludó para recibirlos. – Bienvenidos.

- Gracias Lucius – dijo el padre de Laurie entrando a la casa con toda confianza.

- Vengan, pasen. Narcisa, Draco y Adara no tardan en bajar.

Lucius Malfoy los condujo a un salón un poco más pequeño que el vestíbulo, alfombrado exquisitamente. Tenía una gran chimenea encendida y un hermoso ventanal enorme que daba a los jardines donde los pavorreales lucían sus grandes colas blancas. Las cortinas eran enormes, de terciopelo y color verde botella, las sujetaban unos cordeles gruesos y plateados. La sala estaba amueblada con sillones negros y tapices. Le adornaban dos cabezas de alces canadienses a lado de cada puerta.

- Por favor siéntense – les pidió y los invitados se sentaron en uno de los sillones – Realmente me da gusto que hayan venido. Ayer no nos dio oportunidad de platicar más tiempo.

En eso, apareció Narcisa Malfoy acompañada de sus dos hijos. Narcisa llevaba una túnica color perla y su cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en un elegante chongo. A su izquierda se encontraba una niña que debía ser Adara, debía tener unos 9 años y llevaba una túnica infantil color verde bandera y su cabello rubio y rizado lo llevaba amarrado en una trenza. Draco llevaba también una túnica infantil, pero, en contraste con el de su padre, era color negro. Los tres entraron a la habitación y saludaron con entusiasmo.

- Severus – le saludó Narcisa con alegría

- Hola Narcisa. – le respondió el saludo – te presento a mi hija.

- Mucho gusto – le saludó Laurie a Narcisa, quien le sonrió y miró a sus hijos.

- Draco, Adara, les presento a Laurie Ann.

- Ya nos conocíamos – le dijo Draco a su madre mirando a Laurie Ann con interés.

- ¿Podemos subir a nuestra habitación para jugar? – preguntó Adara a sus padres.

- Sí, claro – les dijo Lucius y los niños salieron corriendo del lugar. Laurie volteó a ver a su padre, quien asintió la cabeza y sin esperar más, Laurie alcanzó a los chicos.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron por una puerta que los llevó a un largo pasillo adornado con tapices y varias puertas de madera. Estaba alumbrado por candelabros plateados muy elegantes. Los chicos se acercaron a una de ellas y la abrieron sin dificultad. Los niños entraron y Laurie les siguió. Dentro, Laurie se tuvo que acostumbrar a la luz que llegaba el ventanal, antes de poder observar con claridad.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar, se admiró ante aquella habitación. Estaba pintada de verde bandera y con diversos dibujos para una habitación infantil. Era la sala de juegos. Había una mesita para colorear con cuatro sillitas que hacían juego. Libreros de madera pintada con varios libros infantiles y libros para colorear. En una de las paredes se encontraban repisas de madera que sostenían muñecas y juguetes mágicos.

- Me agrada bastante – dijo Laurie acercándose a los libros infantiles

- ¿Verdad que está genial? – preguntó Draco

- Sí – respondió Laurie dejando el libro de los cuentos de Beedle el bardo en su lugar – Se parece a la habitación que tenía cuando vivía en la Mansión Darling.

- ¿Viviste con los Darling? – preguntó Adara estupefacta – Entonces sí eres de nuestra clase, como dijo papá.

- Por supuesto que es de nuestra clase – le reprimió Draco a su hermanita. – De lo contrario papá no los hubiera invitado.

- Vamos, déjala en paz – le pidió Laurie cortésmente – mejor enséñame cómo es tu varita.

Esa tarde, Draco y Laurie se la pasaron comentando sobre la visita a Ollivander's, de cómo eran sus varitas y cómo los habían escogido; y cuando Adara comenzó a sentirse desplazada, comenzaron a realizar distintos modelos de cómo podría ser la varita de la pequeña. Al final se pusieron a imaginar cómo sería Hogwarts y sobre las distintas casas.

- Espero quedar en Slytherin – dijo Draco – Toda la familia ha estado ahí

- Yo también espero quedar en Slytherin, igual que mi padre – dijo Laurie decidida

- ¿En qué casa estuvo tu mamá? – preguntó de pronto Adara

- No lo sé – respondió Laurie de pronto, nunca se lo había preguntado a Severus – supongo que también estuvo en Slytherin. Pero mientras no esté en Hufflepuff está bien ¿no creen?

- Sí, supongo que sí – dijo Draco – Y por cierto ¿cómo murió?

Laurie estaba a punto de contestar cuando se entró Narcisa Malfoy a la habitación.

- Niños, ya se van Laurie y Severus. Despídanse.

Los tres niños se levantaron y salieron de la habitación acompañados de Narcisa. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a los papás en la puerta abierta del vestíbulo. Los adultos se despedían, mientras los niños hacían lo mismo.

- Te veo en Hogwarts entonces – le dijo Draco a Laurie

- Sí. Y espero que ambos seamos Slytherin

- Lo seremos.

Y dicho esto, se despidieron de los adultos. Laurie y Severus salieron por donde entraron y finalmente se desvanecieron para retornar a casa. Laurie se la había pasado bien en casa de los Malfoy y había salido con unas preguntas muy interesantes para hacerle a su papá, pues se había dado cuenta que, a pesar de que Severus le había contado algo de su madre, no la conocía bien ni sabía más de ella. Realmente nunca había tenido tanta curiosidad porque siempre tuvo a sus tutores y a su padre, lo que para ella había sido suficiente. Pero ahora todo era diferente y deseaba saber un poco más.


	13. TEMPORADA 1 Cap 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**DUDAS DEL PASADO**

Después de visitar a los Malfoy, Laurie se había quedado con varias dudas sobre su madre. No se había preguntado mucho sobre ella porque realmente nunca sintió que le había faltado el amor maternal. Pero sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de su verdadero origen.

¿En qué casa había estado? ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Cómo murió? No es que Severus le hubiera prohibido preguntar sobre eso, pero era por inercia esquivar el tema, como si fuera una especie de tabú.

Sin embargo, pocos días antes de ir a Hogwarts, la curiosidad ya era demasiado fuerte, así que se armó de valor y bajó a la sala, donde se encontraba su padre leyendo "El Profeta", se sentó en un sillón cercano y se acomodó tratando de pensar cuál era la mejor manera de preguntar sobre su mamá. Y además, no sabía qué debía preguntar primero.

Severus notó la inquietud de su hija, porque sin bajar el periódico preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo, Laurie?

La chica dio un respingo. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero ya no era novedad que su padre notara cuando a su hija le molestaba algo. Como si pudiera sentirlo.

- Pues... si, algo así. – pensó por un segundo y luego comentó con timidez: – Es que me he estado preguntando sobre mi mamá.

Severus no bajó el periódico, pero ya no ponía atención a lo que leía. Estaba tan sorprendido con aquello, que ni siquiera se percató que había abierto los ojos más de lo normal. Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, en el que ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando a que el otro actuara. Severus fue el primero. Se aclaró la garganta y habló fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Laurie se sorprendió de sí misma, pero como su padre aún no bajaba el periódico, aún debía ser cautelosa con sus palabras.

- Bueno, ¿en qué casa estuvo? ¿Ella también estuvo en Slytherin?

Severus suspiró aliviado, pero aún no bajaba la guardia ni el periódico.

- No. Tu madre quedó en Gryffindor

- ¿En serio? – Eso le sorprendió aún más y se extrañó – Entonces ¿cómo se conocieron?

Severus comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo, pero era una pregunta simple que podía responder.

- Éramos vecinos.

Laurie se sorprendió más mientras su padre le respondía. Pero no debía permitir que el entusiasmo la venciera. Así que

siguió preguntando tratando de fingir indiferencia (al igual que su padre), pero no con muy buenos resultados.

- ¿Entonces eran amigos de la infancia?

- Algo así

- ¿Y entraron juntos a Hogwarts?

- Sí

- ¿No te sentiste mal cuando ella quedó en una casa que no fuera Slytherin?

- Algo

- Y siguieron siendo amigos aún entonces ¿verdad?

- Durante un largo tiempo, sí.

- ¿Largo tiempo? ¡Ah! dejaron de ser amigos cuando comenzaron a andar ¿no?

Laurie acababa de perder la batalla contra su entusiasmo y curiosidad. No notó cuando Severus se ruborizó, por estar detrás del periódico, pero sus manos apretaron un poco más el periódico. Acababa de decir algo que era doloroso para él, dejándolo sin palabras. Pero decidió no mentirle a su hija, después de todo sólo era curiosidad y era normal ¿cierto?

Trató de aclararse la garganta sin hacer mucho ruido, pero cuando contestó, su voz sonó un poco quebrada, algo que Laurie no notó.

- Tu madre y yo no fuimos novios en Hogwarts

- ¿No? ¿Porqué?

- Discutimos

- ¿De verdad? Pero ¿se reconciliaron después, no es así?

- Sí.

- Y entonces ya se pudieron casar.. Y me tuvieron a mí. Porque se amaban. ¿verdad?

Muy bien, Laurie había ido demasiado lejos. Severus debía desviar la atención de aquella peligrosa pregunta. Así que respiró hondo y bajó el periódico con cuidado, para disimular su estado nervioso en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Porqué tantas preguntas sobre tu madre?

Laurie notó que había metido la pata. Y la había metido en grande, jamás había visto a su padre tan rojo, aunque no parecía enojado. Bajó la mirada tímidamente, se sentía nerviosa y preocupada.

- Pues, cuando fuimos a visitar a los Malfoy empezamos a hablar de las familias... Y yo no sabía contestar cuando me preguntaban de mi madre. Podía responder sobre los Darling y sobre ti, pero no de mi mamá.

Severus sintió compasión por su hija. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan avergonzada por una pregunta, pero no podía seguirle respondiendo sus dudas, no por ahora, al menos. Así que suspiró, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a la misma altura. La miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Laurie – le dijo – Tu madre te amó muchísimo y quería lo mejor para ti. Tanto a ella como a mí nos hubiera gustado que la conocieras más, pero espero que me perdones si no puedo responder a todo lo que preguntas. Ya que hay cosas que yo mismo desconozco. Además, hay cosas muy tristes en el pasado de tu madre y en el mío que no creo que estés lista para saber. Eres muy pequeña aún y vas a comenzar tu vida en Hogwarts. Lo que pasó en aquélla época fue algo muy doloroso. Sucesos que una mente tan limpia y pura como la tuya no pueden imaginar. Tu madre y yo casi no nos podíamos ver por la guerra que se estaba dando en ese entonces. Como sabes, yo estuve en el bando del señor tenebroso y tu madre te cuidaba protegiéndote de los peligros que enfrentábamos. – Entonces, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, tu madre murió asesinada. No importó cuánto las protegí, sólo tú sobreviviste y es el mejor regalo que me hayan dejado.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Severus aún cuando hizo lo posible por aguantarse. No quería que su hija lo viera en ese estado. Laurie estaba impactada, sus ojos verdes también habían comenzado a hincharse y las lágrimas caían una tras otra, cayendo en sus piernas y en el cabello de su padre.

Jamás imaginó que la curiosidad pudiera llevarla a esa situación. Su padre evitaba el tema para evitar lastimar a su hija, y ahora ella lo comprendía. No sabía qué decir. No se sentía tan pequeña ni tan inocente como había dicho su padre, pero el observar a su padre, su gran héroe, en aquél estado era deprimente. Nunca quiso lastimarlo. Sintió cómo la culpa invadía su cuerpo y abrazaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

- Perdóname, papá – dijo Laurie llorando – Nunca quise lastimarte

- Está bien, hija – le contestó Severus respondiendo el abrazo y acariciando los hermosos rizos negros de la niña – No sabías nada.


	14. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 01

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**DE CASA A HOGWARTS **

Severus despertó de madrugada a Laurie para poder llegar a Hogwarts. Como los profesores tenían que llegar desde antes para poder recibir a los alumnos, Severus no podía dejar a Laurie en la estación de King's Cross antes de las 11, así que llegarían a Hogwarts y poco antes de que llegue el tren a Hogsmade Severus la llevaría para que pueda llegar de la forma tradicional. Así fue y a las 8 de la mañana Severus y Laurie ya estaban vestidos y listos para partir.

Laurie tenía su baúl con todas sus cosas de la escuela (y algunas extra) y sobre ella se encontraba la jaula de Zamya (una lechuza negra de ojos amarillos) que dormitaba junto a la jaula de Salemm (su gato negro de ojos verdes) que disfrutaba aún del sueño. Severus se acercó a los objetos y los desapareció. Lo mismo hizo con sus propias pertenencias.

Luego se tomaron de la mano y Severus utilizó la desaparición conjunta para llegar a Hogsmade. Cuando llegaron, el pueblo aún se encontraba en silencio, sin embargo, en la estación había una chimenea en la que había un grupo de gente esperando algo. Los árboles del rededor mostraban que otoño estaba llegando y que el verano pronto terminaría. El cielo se volvía anaranjado por el amanecer y casi no había nubes en el cielo. Severus se acercó a la multitud y Laurie le siguió de cerca. Entonces Laurie se percató que los magos y brujas que se encontraban ahí eran los profesores del Colegio. Algo no podía estar bien.

- Buenos días, Severus – dijo una profesora alta, con túnica de viaje y el cabello recogido en un chongo que lucía algunas canas.

- Buenos días, Minerva – le respondió el saludo Severus – te presento a mi hija: Laurie Ann.

- Mucho gus… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – gritó la profesora cuando observó a Laurie. Había querido saludarla propiamente, pero se llevó un gran susto cuando se percató que la hija de Severus tenía gran parecido con una alumna que había recibido muchos años atrás. – ¡Severus! – le exclamó al padre de la pequeña – Ella es… increíble… tiene un gran parecido… – pero se interrumpió de pronto.

- Sí, sé que se parece – dijo Severus ligeramente sonrojado

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una voz chillona y a una altura un poco más baja que la de la hija de Severus – ¿por qué causas esos gritos, Minerva?

- No es nada, Fillius – respondió la profesora para evitar ser maleducada. – Es sólo que me sorprendió ver a la hija de Severus.

- ¿Trajiste a tu hija? – preguntó el profesor mirando hacia arriba de sí para ver a Snape – ¿dónde está?

- Mucho gusto – dijo Laurie con timidez al profesor, quien en lugar de gritar, se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos y a detenerse el sombrero que estaba a punto de caerse de su cabeza, cuando se hizo para atrás.

- Profesores ¿pueden tomar la chimenea por favor? Están atrasando la fila – dijo una cuarta voz mucho más suave.

Provenía de un profesor que ya conocía Laurie muy bien por las ranas de chocolate: Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Albus! – dijo la profesora mirando al director – Albus, ¿ya te diste cuenta?

- Ya me di cuenta ¿de qué Minerva? – preguntó tranquilamente el director

- ¡Su hija, Albus! ¡La hija de Severus! – gritó exasperada la profesora.

- Minerva, estás comenzando a espantar a la pequeña. ¿Qué va a pensar de nuestros profesores? Mejor deja de detener la fila y avanza por favor. Fillius, tú también, por favor. Si eres tan amable.

La profesora volteó a ver por última vez a Laurie y acto seguido se metió en la chimenea y desapareció tras unas enormes llamas verdes escarlata. Luego le siguió el profesor Flitwick.

- Debes perdonar a nuestro profesorado, Laurie. – le dijo el profesor Dumbledore – No están acostumbrados a tener alumnos a ésta hora. Y no te preocupes, Severus, no se dirá nada. Vamos, pasen.

Laurie entró en la chimenea y tras decir "Hogwarts" con voz fuerte y clara desapareció tragada por las llamas verdes. Pasó por varias chimeneas durante unos segundos y acto seguido cayó en el suelo. Se levantó y se quitó para dar paso a los siguientes. Mientras se sacudía el polvo, Severus cayó por la misma chimenea.

- Bien – dijo Severus mientras se hacía a un lado para dar paso a una profesora regordeta y con rizos castaños. – Te vas a quedar aquí por un rato. Después vendré por ti para llevarte a mi despacho ¿de acuerdo?

Laurie asintió con la cabeza y se sentó observando al último profesor en entrar, era muy extraño y tenía un enorme turbante que olía a ajo. Severus salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Laurie observó alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en, lo que debía ser, la sala de maestros. Había una mesa redonda con varias sillas alrededor, un armario (donde seguramente ponían sus túnicas) y archiveros con diversas etiquetas. También había un pizarrón que aún no había sido usado, o por lo menos no ese curso.

Estaba observando un pizarrón de anuncios (donde estaban anotadas diversas fechas) cuando la puerta se abrió. Laurie volteó tranquilamente, creyendo que se trataba de su padre, que iba por ella. Pero se dio cuenta al instante que no se trataba de Severus. Un viejo, con dientes amarillos y con poco cabello acababa de entrar. A Laurie le pareció que tenía cierta pinta de vagabundo.

- ¡TÚ! – gritó el vagabundo bastante alterado – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? Los alumnos deberían llegar en varias horas. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá? Iré a decírselo al director, no puedo creerlo...

Laurie estaba a punto de explicarle la situación cuando otra persona entró, ésta vez sí se trataba de su padre. El vagabundo estaba a punto de acusarla, cuando Severus le interrumpió, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- Es mi hija, Filtch, y tiene el permiso del director para estar aquí. – Filtch se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos y luego volvió a mirar a Laurie con más disgusto todavía y salió de la habitación. Severus entró y le entregó a su hija una bolsita llena de polvos flu.

- La red flu ya está abierta en todas las chimeneas. Entra y ve a mi despacho.

Laurie obedeció, tomó un poco de polvos flu y le regresó la bolsita a su papá. Entró a la chimenea nuevamente, soltó los polvos flu y gritó: "despacho de Severus Snape". En segundos, las llamas verdes la habían absorbido y transportado a otra habitación. Se levantó y se quitó de la chimenea para evitar ser aplastada por su padre, quien apareció unos segundos después que ella. El lugar era sombrío y oscuro, hacía frío y había humedad alrededor. En las paredes había largas repisas llenas de animales muertos, insectos y demás ingredientes en frascos. Un escritorio de ébano negro destacaba en la habitación. La chimenea se encontraba al fondo. A los lados de la habitación se encontraban otras puertas que Laurie no sabía a dónde llevaban.

- Ven – le dijo su padre acercándose a la puerta de la izquierda y abriéndola – espera aquí mientras yo voy a arreglar diferentes asuntos del colegio. – Laurie entró y descubrió que se trataba de una recámara. Había una cama individual con doseles de terciopelo verde, la madera negra de ébano parecía hacer juego con el escritorio que estaba fuera, en el despacho. Las cosas de Laurie se encontraban en una esquina, junto a otra puerta. – No salgas del despacho por ningún motivo. Voy a cerrarte con llave.

- De acuerdo – respondió Laurie y Severus cerró la puerta, seguido de un pequeño chasquido, indicio de que ya había puesto el seguro.

Laurie se acercó a sus cosas y abrió las jaulas de Salemm y Zamya. El gato negro salió y se estiró como sólo los felinos pueden, mientras que Zamya voló hacia un armario y se posó en él para estirar las alas. Laurie sabía que le esperaba un largo y aburrido día. No iba a poder salir de aquella habitación, así que había que intentar curiosear lo más que pudiera. Se acercó a la segunda puerta y la abrió. No era nada interesante, era un baño completo, con el techo, la pared y los muebles de mármol negro. Había una tina y varias llaves plateadas alrededor.

Salió del baño y se recostó en la cama. Iba a ser realmente aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada. De pronto su estómago le gruñó recordándole que no había desayunado nada, y al parecer, su padre había olvidado mencionar aquél detalle. Volteó en la habitación buscando si de casualidad Severus había dejado algo, pero como no encontró nada, se volvió a recostar. Entonces se dirigió a Salemm (quien se había recostado junto a ella):

- Tengo hambre, Salemm ¿tú no?

A penas terminó la frase y un suave _"plop"_ se escuchó cerca de la mesita de noche. Laurie volteó y se dio cuenta que ahí, frente a ella había aparecido un sustancioso desayuno: una jarra con jugo de calabaza, un plato con huevos recién hechos, salchichas fritas (que aún estaban calientes) y pan en barra.

- ¡qué maravilloso servicio! – exclamó entusiasmada Laurie. Se acercó al delicioso plato y comenzó a comer, pero Salemm la interrumpió con un maullido de reproche. El gato tampoco había comido y deseaba desayunar junto a su dueña. – No creo que Zamya y tú puedan comer de esto, Salemm. No es comida de gato o lechuza.

Tras decir esto, otro _"plop"_ se escuchó en la sala y apareció (en el piso, junto a la mesita) un plato con comida de gato y una cajita con croquetas lechuciles. Salemm saltó con agilidad para llegar a su comida. De la misma forma, Zamya bajó y comenzó a picotear la cajita. Laurie se la quitó, la abrió y se la dejó en el armario para que pudiera comer a gusto sin llenar de plumas su propio desayuno. Fuera de eso el resto del día fue aburrido. Laurie releyó varias veces los libros de la escuela y durmió otro rato. No había nada más interesante que hacer.


	15. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 02

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UNIÉNDOSE A LOS DE PRIMERO**

Laurie no sabía qué hora era, pero esperaba que ya fuera tarde. Ya traía puesto el uniforme y leía uno de sus libros de encantamientos. Su deseo se vio cumplido cuando escuchó en chasquido en la puerta, dando a entender que seguramente su padre iba a entrar. Efectivamente, su rostro serio y frío se vislumbró en el portal.

- Ya casi llegan los demás alumnos a Hogsmade. Es hora – le dijo y le cedió el paso. La condujo nuevamente a la chimenea y le entregó una vez más la bolsita de polvos flu. Definitivamente esa noche iba a soñar con chimeneas, llamas verdes y hollín. – Pide por la estación de Hogsmade.

Laurie repitió el mismo procedimiento que había realizado en la mañana y gritó: "Estación de Hogsmade". En unos segundos caía por la misma chimenea en la que había entrado esa mañana. Aún no había gente, ni movimiento. Pero sentado en una de las bancas (abarcándola toda) se encontraba un hombre muy alto, de casi tres metros de altura. El hombre tenía el cabello y la barba muy espesa y desaliñada. Traía una lámpara enorme en sus manazas.

- Hagrid – le dijo Severus al semi-gigante y éste volteó a verlo. – Aquí te dejo a Laurie. Como sabes, yo debo regresar al castillo. Ella no ha visto nada fuera de mi despacho, así que puede seguir la tradición sin problema.

- Muy bien profesor – respondió Hagrid asintiendo con la cabeza. Después volteó a ver a Laurie – muy bien, pequeña. Yo… ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¡profesor…!

Pero Severus ya había desaparecido. Laurie ya había olvidado la reacción que tuvieron dos profesores anteriormente ¿Por qué todos reaccionaban de la misma manera? Laurie miró al semi-gigante con inocencia y confusión. Hagrid la volvió a mirar estupefacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su propia reacción se aclaró la garganta y se movió para que Laurie se sentara junto a él. Laurie aceptó la oferta y se sentó con cierta incomodidad.

- Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid. Guardabosques de Hogwarts – dijo – perdona por mi reacción. Es sólo que te pareces demasiado a una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Laurie no dijo nada. Por unos instantes pensaba en que, si aún estuviera en la habitación encerrada, no tendría que pasar por esto. ¿Por qué todos los profesores a los que había conocido hasta el momento reaccionaban de la misma manera? ¿A quién le recordaba? ¿Acaso habían conocido a su madre? El frío de la noche comenzaba a congelar sus ideas. En eso, a lo lejos comenzó a escucharse la máquina de un tren que se acercaba rápidamente. Hagrid se puso de pie haciendo que la banca volviera a su posición original. Laurie hizo lo mismo, pero en su caso la banca no hizo movimiento alguno

El tren se acercó y aminoró la marcha poco a poco hasta quedar completamente inmóvil. De su interior comenzaron a descender alumnos de todas las edades. Todos traían puesto el uniforme y bajaban en grupos. De pronto Hagrid levantó la lámpara para alumbrar y comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? – Laurie de pronto sintió una punzada en el estómago. El niño al que se acababa de acercar Hagrid tenía los mismos ojos que ella: la misma forma, el mismo color, casi podría decirse que hasta la misma expresión. – Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Harry no se percató de Laurie, pero ella estaba muy al pendiente del chico de los ojos iguales a los suyos. Era extraño, es decir, es común encontrar gente de ojo verde, pero que tengan la misma forma, expresión, y demás, la posibilidad era muy remota.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Laurie supo que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Un chico regordete con cara de ratón, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

- En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hog warts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! De todos los alumnos de primer añ sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. Laurie no podía creer que hace unos minutos había estado ahí dentro.

- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la ori lla.

Laurie quiso alcanzar a subirse al mismo bote que Harry, pero le ganaron el lugar un chico pelirrojo, una chica de cabello casi tan desaliñado como el de Hagrid y el chico que lloriqueaba. Así que se subió a otro, donde se encontraba una niña rubia y unas gemelas.

- ¿Todos han subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. Laurie tenía la emoción y el nerviosismo cruzados.

- ¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

- ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid señalando al chico con cara de ratón, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

- _¡Trevor! _—gritó el chico, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Definitivamente el castillo era mucho más que tan sólo la habitación en la que Laurie se había quedado a esperar.

- ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. La profesora que había visto en la mañana estaba ahí. En ésta ocasión llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda. Al parecer se había cambiado después de pasar por la chimenea. Tenía un ros tro muy severo, y Laurie se dio cuenta que, fuera de la primera impresión que tuvo con ella, se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor evitar tener roces.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de La Hilandera sin problemas. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Laurie y varios alumnos podía oír el ruido de varias voces, que salían de un portal situado a la dere cha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora los condujo a una pequeña habita ción vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que se sienten en sus lugares en el Gran Comedor tendrán que ser seleccionados en una casa. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les to que, dormirán en los dormitorios de su casa y pasa rán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mien tras esperen, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa del chico del sapo, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada del chico pelirrojo. Con nerviosismo, Harry tra tó de aplastar su cabello y Laurie trató de acomodarse mejor su cabello.

- Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremo nia —dijo la profesora —. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Y luego, salió de la habitación. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre los diferentes métodos para seleccionarlos. Algunos (como Draco o Laurie) ya sabían cómo era la selección, pero estaban nerviosos porque deseaban quedar en una casa en específico.

- ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Seguramente era un Weasley. Los Darling los habían mencionado algunas veces en la mansión. Y normalmente usaban un tono de desagrado. – Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que due le mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

No podía creer lo ilusos que podían ser algunos chicos. Harry puso una cara de espanto que Laurie juraba que echaría a correr en cualquier momento, pero no era el único. Na die hablaba mucho, salvo la chica desaliñada, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. La actitud de muchos era absurda, pero incluso Laurie se sentía algo nerviosa. No por que creyera que era una prueba dolorosa, sino porque deseaba de todo corazón quedar en Slytherin como su padre. Sería un gran orgullo para él y ella por fin podría sentirse satisfecha de poder seguir los pasos de su padre, a quien admiraba desde muy chica. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, se colocaría el sombrero y demostraría si tenía lo necesario para ser una Slytherin, como Severus.

Entonces sucedió algo, pues muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

- ¿Qué es...?

Resopló. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pa red de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transpa rentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

- Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

- Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a to dos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuen ta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Y por su forma de hablar, seguramente eran fantasmas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nadie respondió. Todos parecían demasiado nerviosos.

- ¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

- ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff!—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

- En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

- Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora — y síganme.

Con nerviosismo, Laurie se colocó detrás de la chica de cabello desaliñado (¿acaso ésta chica no conocía el peine?) Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestí bulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.


	16. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 03

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LA SELECCIÓN**

El lugar era hermoso, extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro largas mesas, donde los estudiantes de años superiores ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabece ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. Laurie logró ver a su padre sentado cerca de la orilla de la mesa. Él parecía tan nervioso como ella, sólo que él lo lograba disimular bastante bien. La profesora McGonagall condujo hasta allí a los alum nos de primero y los hizo detener, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudian tes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado.

Laurie levantó la vista y vio un te cho de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas, y escuchó que la chica de cabello desaliñado le decía: "Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts". Pero a Laurie no le importaba si fuera un hechizo o no, sólo quería alejarse de aquella chica que tenía cara de sabionda y mandona.

La profesora McGonagall puso en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un som brero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Aquél debía ser el sombrero seleccionador. Durante unos pocos se gundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

- ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —le susu rró el chico Weasley a Harry —. Voy a matar a Fred.

Laurie se aguantó la risa. Ella sabía que los Weasley eran pobres, pero no sabía que además eran tontos. El sombrero realmente no parecía exigir mucho, pero lo que más le interesaba a Laurie era que el sombrero supiera que ella tenía todo lo indispensable para estar en Slytherin. Entonces, la profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran ro llo de pergamino.

- Cuando yo los llame, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentatán en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Ab bott, Hannah!

La niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias con la que compartió Laurie la barca, salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero. Un sentimiento de asco recorrió el cuerpo de Laurie. Había compartido la barca con una tejona.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. Después de eso, Laurie no estaba muy segura de que le cayera bien el fraile gordo.

- ¡Bones, Susan!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. Laurie volvió a sentir la sensación de desagrado.

- ¡Boot, Terry!

- ¡RAVENCLAW! – "bueno, al menos uno inteligente" pensó Laurie.

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. La primera Slytherin de la selección, a Laurie le pareció que le iba a caer bien. Laurie comenzaba a sentir que su estómago se hacía un nudo. ¿Por qué su apellido debía ser la "S" y esperar casi al final? Ella quería ser seleccionada lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – "¿acaso sólo hay tejones aquí?"

Laurie notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

- Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un mi nuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

- Granger, Hermione.

La chica de cabello desaliñado casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el som brero, muy nerviosa. Laurie deseó con toda su alma que no fuera una Slytherin, pues la chica no le agradaba. Su deseo se cumplió cuando el sombrero gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. El chico Weasley gruñó. Al parecer a él tampoco le caía bien la chica sabionda.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. Laurie pensó por un momento que lo mandaría a Hufflepuff, pero le impactó que, cuando el sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse, finalmente gritara: ¡GRYFFIN DOR!. Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Draco Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtu vo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Laurie sentía nervios al pensar qué diría Draco si ella no quedaba en su casa, le había caído bien y no deseaba hacerse rival de alguien como él. Draco se reunió con Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil (las otras gemelas con las que compartió bote) ... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, de repente:

- ¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se exten dieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. Así que el chico que tenía los ojos iguales a ella era el famosísimo Harry Potter. Volteó a ver a su padre y notó una chispa de odio hacia él. Esa mirada no la había visto nunca con tanta intensidad. Si su padre odiaba a aquél chico, entonces ella también debía sentir algo negativo por él ¿no es cierto? De pronto, dejó de sentir curiosidad hacia aquél chico y comenzó a disgustarle. Mientras, en el comedor seguían susurrando.

- ¿Ha dicho Potter?

- ¿Ese Harry Potter?

Tardó un largo rato con el sombrero puesto. Hasta que finalmente el sombrero gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Parecía alegre ante la respuesta y fue recibido con los aplausos más calurosos hasta el momento. Otro pelirrojo se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras unos gemelos (también pelirrojos) gritaban: "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!". Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que habían visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo y Harry se estremeció. Entre tanto alboroto el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que pedir silencio para que dijeran el siguiente nombre, que resultó ser:

- Snape, Laurie Ann

En ésta ocasión los murmullos se hicieron casi tan rápidamente como los de Harry, pero a diferencia de los que recibió éste, Laurie tenía la sensación que, eran un poco más graves y desconfiados. De hecho algunos profesores abrieron ligeramente la boca. Laurie se acercó al taburete, se sentó y se colocó el sombrero.


	17. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 04

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL GRAN COMEDOR**

Laurie se acercó al taburete, se sentó y se colocó el sombrero.

- Vaya, vaya. Una Snape. Esto es muy extraño. – dijo una vocecita en su oído – Tienes las características de todo un Slytherin, sí, veo que estás dispuesta a demostrar quién eres. Pero también reconozco cierto toque de bondad y buen corazón, como el de tu madre. Podrías ser una Gryffindor sin lugar a dudas, pues veo la valentía que caracterizan a tus progenitores…

- Slytherin, por favor, quiero quedar en Slytherin

- ¿De verdad? Mmmm, claro, quieres demostrarle a tu padre que eres digna de él. Pero también deseas demostrarte algo a ti misma…

- Slytherin, por favor, Slytherin.

- Bien, si así lo deseas: ¡SLYTHERIN!

El sombrero gritó la casa y la mesa de Slytherin aplaudió con gusto y vivas. Laurie se sentó junto a Pansy Parkinson y volteó a ver a su padre, quien sonreía ligeramente, pero podía notarse el orgullo que sentía por su hija en ese momento.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccio nar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno del chico pelirrojo, que resultó llamarse "Ronald". Tenía una palidez verdosa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Después tocó el turno de Zabini, Blaise (quien resultó ser también un Slytherin). La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Draco volteó a ver a Laurie y asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "bien hecho" y Laurie le respondió el gesto para decirle que era obvio que iba a quedar en esa casa, aún cuando minutos antes estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Laurie de pronto se percató en su plato vacío que tenía enfrente y recordó que no había comido nada, excepto el delicioso desayuno que había aparecido en la habitación dentro del despacho de su padre. El estómago parecía haberse dado cuenta también, porque comenzó a quejarse. Sin embargo, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio, pues Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abier tos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

- ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Laurie se quedó con la boca abierta. Su padre le había comentado que Dumbledore era respetable, y aquello no le parecía muy digno de respeto.

- Está... loco, ¿no? —preguntó Laurie a Draco.

- ¿Loco? —respondió Draco—.Peor. Mi padre dice que es lo peor que le haya podido pasar a Hogwarts. ¿No piensas comer?

Laurie volteó a la mesa. Los platos que ha bía frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nun ca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de terne ra, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fri tas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de to mate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Si bien, siempre había comido delicioso cuando vivía en la Mansión Darling, nunca había visto tanta comida junta. No dudó un minuto más y se sirvió un trozo enorme de carne asada y puré.

Comenzó a comer y sintió como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Mientras tanto, todos los de primero comenzaron a presentarse a los que no se conocían. Todos resultaron ser sangre limpia (o por lo menos eso decían) o descendían de familias importantes. A Laurie todos le cayeron bien, excepto, tal vez, Crabbe y Goyle que les parecieron demasiado estúpidos, pero servían bastante bien como guardias.

De pronto apareció el Barón Sanguinario, quien, al parecer, estaba manchado de sangre plateada. Tenía el aspecto lúgubre y sombrío. Draco se le quedó viendo con desagrado, pues se notaba que no era muy grata su presencia. En cuanto terminaron con los platillos los platos desaparecieron y los remplazaron otros limpios, así como varios postres. Laurie aprovechó para servirse todo lo que tuviera chocolate. De pronto volteó a la mesa de profesores y observó a su padre platicando con un maestro que tenía un turbante púrpura en la cabeza y cómo miraba de reojo a Potter con un odio ligeramente disimulado.

- ¿Quién es ese profesor? – preguntó Laurie a sus compañeros señalando al profesor del turbante.

- Es el profesor Quirrel – contestó Marcus Flint. Un chico alto y robusto de sexto año – Es el nuevo profesor. El año pasado nos dio clases una anciana que se la pasaba gritando cosas muy extrañas.

- ¿Qué enseña? – preguntó Laurie

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – respondió Kevin Bletchley, el prefecto de quinto año. – Pero los de mi curso no creemos que sea muy bueno. Nosotros preferiríamos que la materia la diera el profesor Snape.

- Se nota que sabe mucho – corroboró Marcus.

- Es tu padre ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto Pansy y todos voltearon a ver a Laurie con curiosidad.

- Sí. – respondió Laurie sin saber qué más decir. Pero todos la miraron sorprendidos y sonrientes. – pero solo lo veía cuando habían vacaciones, porque no me podía cuidar mientras daba clases. Así que mientras, me crié con unos amigos de mi padre.

- Entonces por eso creciste con los Darling ¿cierto? – preguntó Malfoy y todos se sorprendieron aún más. – mi familia también es amiga de los Darling. Son amigos desde que llegaron de Australia hace años. Mi padre y el Señor Darling se conocieron en el trabajo y los invitó a cenar.

Draco comenzaba a platicar acerca de la influencia que tenía su familia en el Ministerio, cuando Dumbledore se levantó para pedir silencio y todos los postres desaparecieron. Todo el Gran Comedor guardó silencio.

- Ehm. Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que to dos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bos ques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos tam bién deberán recordarlo. Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en direc ción a los gemelos pelirrojos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuer de que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la se ñora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que éste año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permi tidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Potter y otros cuantos rieron, pero la mayoría se quedó en silencio.

- Al menos debería decirnos porqué – exclamó Pansy en voz baja.

- ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cante mos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore.

Laurie notó que los otros profesores habían empezado a sonreír forzosamente. En especial su padre y la profesora McGonagall. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dum bledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos _

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _

_con algunas materias interesantes. _

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. _

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Laurie había elegido una melodía que solía escuchar en la radio mágica. Al fi nal, sólo los gemelos pelirrojos seguían cantando, con la melo día de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando termina ron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo, pero los profesores sólo dieron una o dos palmadas.

- ¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

Los de primer año de Slytherin siguieron a Kevin Bletchley a tra vés del bullicio, salieron del Gran Comedor y bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Laurie estaba cansada y con la comida se sentía completamente lista para acostarse y dormir profundamente. Los Slytherin bajaron pisos y cruzaron cuadros, luego recorrieron largos pasillos y la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Laurie se preguntaba qué tan abajo tendrían que ir hasta que se detuvieron súbitamente. Se quedaron de frente a un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

- _"¡Lengua Pársel!" –_ dijo Kevin y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared.

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semi -subterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Va rias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y enfrente había sillas de estilo muy recargado.

- Al fondo, a la izquierda está la habitación de las chicas – dijo Kevin – igual, a la derecha está la habitación de los chicos. Sus cosas ya están en sus habitaciones. Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme a mí o a cualquier Slytherin.

Todos entraron a las habitaciones. Laurie estaba a punto de entrar cuando Kevin la detuvo.

- El profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo – dijo y la sacó de la sala común.

La condujo por un pasillo largo, que Laurie sentía como se iba volviendo más estrecho cada vez. De pronto Kevin se detuvo frente a una puerta, llamó tres veces y la puerta se abrió. Kevin entró seguido por Laurie Ann a una habitación que ella ya conocía.

- Aquí está, profesor

- Gracias, Kevin – le dijo Snape detrás del escritorio – puedes regresar a la sala común. Yo acompañaré a la señorita Snape de regreso.

Kevin inclinó la cabeza afirmando y se retiró. Era muy extraño que su padre la llamara tan propiamente por su apellido. Laurie se quedó de pie observando a Severus. Éste sólo se limitó a escribir en un pergamino. Finalmente, dejo la pluma en el tintero y miró a su hija con una sonrisa ligera. Laurie le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente.

- Bueno – dijo Severus poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Laurie. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que los ojos de ambos quedaran a la misma distancia y dijo–: no puedo negar que estoy orgulloso de que quedaras en Slytherin. – Laurie se sonrojó más. – Espero que mañana tengas un buen primer día de clases y no te metas en líos.

- No te preocupes, Severus – dijo Laurie – Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

- Eso espero Laurie – le dijo su padre. Puso su mano en su cabello y le hizo un gesto cariñoso – Si necesitas de algo, lo que sea, puedes buscarme.

- Sí, así lo haré – respondió la pequeña y Snape la observó tiernamente a los ojos. Para Laurie era normal que Severus la mirara a los ojos durante un rato sin decir nada, aunque nunca se había preguntado por qué lo hacía.

- En ese caso te acompaño de regreso a la sala común.

Finalmente, Severus dejó a su hija frente a la puerta de la sala común. Laurie entró y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio. Estaba agotada. Abrió la puerta y descubrió a sus compañeras que ya dormían en sus respectivas camas. Se acercó a la que le tocaba, la cual se encontraba junto a una especie de ventana mágica, pues, donde faltaba una piedra gruesa había una especie de hechizo para impedir que el agua entrara. Laurie podía ver la inmensidad del lago en lo profundo. Era una vista agradable. Se puso el camisón, se acostó en su cama (idéntica a la que se encontraba en la habitación contigua del despacho de su padre) y de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida, acompañada de Salemm, quien se subió en la esquina para descansar.


	18. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 05

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL PROFESOR ES MI PADRE**

- Allí, mira.

- ¿Dónde?

- Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

- ¿El de gafas?

- ¿Has visto su cara?

- ¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Toda la escuela parecía estar al pendiente de Harry Potter y su ingreso a Hogwarts. Si bien, era cierto que Harry Potter era el niño más famoso del siglo XX, ningún Slytherin le veía el chiste a tener una cicatriz en la frente. Todos concordaban en que el niño seguramente había sobrevivido a un ataque del Señor Tenebroso era por alguien más. Sin embargo, tanto Draco como Laurie se volvieron populares dentro del grupo de primero de Slytherin.

Laurie no era la mejor amiga de Draco (ni quería serlo) pero se llevaban bien. Draco hacía chistes y cosas graciosas parodiando a Potter, mientras que Laurie era conocida más por ser hija del profesor Snape que por lo que hacía. Aunque, debía aceptar que ser tratada bien por los Slytherin por ser hija del profesor favorito era una ventaja, pues Laurie parecía ser la chica más despistada (en cuanto a orientación) de Slytherin.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y des pejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lu gar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil re cordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cam biaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y las armaduras podían andar.

Todo esto hacía difícil recordar cómo llegar a distintos lugares, lo que de por sí era difícil para los nuevos, para Laurie Ann era una verdadera aventura llegar a un salón. Los fantasmas tampoco eran de gran ayuda. Siempre era una de sagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir.

Afortunadamente, los Slytherin contaban (hasta cierto punto) con el apoyo del Barón Sanguinario, pues era el único que podía controlar a Peeves, _el Duende, _quien se encar gaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. Pero a los Slytherin no los molestaba tanto, porque contaban con la amenaza del fantasma.

Pero no podían librarse de algo aún peor que Peeves: era el cela dor, Argus Filch. Quien veía a los alumnos con odio y rencor; pero parecía tenerle un odio un poco más fuerte a Laurie por la experiencia que tuvieron el día de la llegada a Hogwarts.

- Ni creas que te trataré diferente por ser hija del profesor Snape – le amenazó cuando se topó con ella en el pasillo rumbo a su primera clase.

- Y no crea que le trataré diferente, sólo por ser el celador – le dijo Laurie, quien corrió en cuanto terminó la frase, antes de que Filch la castigara por su falta de respeto.

Filch tenía una gata llamada _Señora Norris_, una criatu ra flacucha y de color café muy sucio, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie y podía aparecer tan súbita mente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudian tes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la gata fea. Afortunadamente, como Laurie no corría hacia un rumbo fijo, pudo escabullirse de Filch y saltarse su primera detención.

Pansy Parkinson era muy orientada y pudo dirigir a sus compañeros de primero en el castillo. Laurie decidió que, mientras se acostumbraba, no se despegaría de la compañera.

El lunes iniciaron con Historia de la Magia, descubriendo que su profesor (un fantasma) era más aburrido que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Luego tuvieron encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick (el mismo profesor que había visto el 1 de septiembre fuera de la chimenea) y que volteaba a ver a Laurie muy seguido, haciendo que la chica se sintiera un poco incómoda. Y también tuvieron transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall fue mucho más discreta que cuando se conocieron, tratándola como una alumna normal.

- Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Lo hizo parecer tan fácil que todos creyeron que sería sencillo, pero no fue así. Después de ha cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, (que Laurie copió lentamente dado su perfeccionismo de que quedara idéntico a como estaba en el pizarrón) les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una agu ja. Al final de la clase, nadie había conseguido realizar un avance. Laurie, incluso, tuvo que levantarse para recoger su cerilla 3 veces, porque cada vez que realizaba el encantamiento, la cerilla salía disparada peligrosamente hacia arriba. La profesora McGonagall les dejó un montón de deberes y terminó la clase comentando que estaba decepcionada.

La clase que todos deseaban era Defensa Contra las Ar tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser peores que un mal chiste. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero relato era muy pobre y mucho menos convincente. Laurie también descubrió que provenir de familias mágicas o _muggle _no era tan importante cuando se trataba de la escuela, pues ya circulaban rumores de que una chica de Gryffindor, hija de muggles, estaba mucho más adelantada que todos los alumnos de su generación. Éste rumor no les pareció nada agradable.

Por fin llegó el viernes, el día que Laurie (y muchos Slytherin de su generación) esperaban. Pues tocaba hora doble de pociones, la favorita de los Slytherin, porque la daba el profesor favorito: Severus Snape. Aunque la clase la tuvieran compartida con los Gryffindor, Laurie tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo daba su padre las clases. Por ésta razón, Laurie se mantuvo más cerca de Pansy que nunca, para evitar llegar tarde a la clase que tanto anhelaba.

El aula de pociones se encontraba en las mazmorras, cerca del despacho de Snape. Los Slytherin ya estaban acostumbrados al clima frío, porque su sala común lo era; sin embrago, notaron que muchos Gryffindor se estaban abrazando a sí mismos para calentarse un poco.

Y, como en el despacho de su padre, había una gran cantidad de animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Severus pasó lista y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

- Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se rieron tapán dose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista (sonriendo muy sutilmente cuando pasó por el nombre de su hija) y miró a la clase. Todos estaban emocionados, a pesar de que parecía que su padre iba a ser estricto, pero eso no le molestaba a Laurie; se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a convivir con su padre.

- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —dijo. – Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Laurie estaba cada vez más entusiasmada con cada palabra que decía Severus. Ya quería comenzar. Nadie dijo nada, todos guardaban un silencio de muerte.

- ¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape y algunos saltaron—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Toda la clase observaba al chico esperando que contestara, sin embrago, estaba completamente confundido. La chica Granger agitaba su mano en el aire.

- No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry. Laurie se aguantó la risa y los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

- Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. – dijo y no hizo caso de la mano de Granger. – Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Granger agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no ne cesitaba levantarse del asiento para que todos la vieran. Laurie dedujo que la chica tenía una fuerte necesidad de atención. Pero Potter volvió a poner cara de estúpido. Draco, Laurie, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy ya no podrían aguantar la risa mucho más tiempo.

- No lo sé, señor.

- Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Granger se levantaba cada vez con más desesperación para que Severus la eligiera, pero el profesor se limitó a ignorarla olímpicamente.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Granger se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi do y daba una cierta pinta de un ratón tratando de salirse de su jaulita de cristal. Lo único que le faltaba era dar saltitos.

- No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Her mione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba contento. Volteó a Granger y le gritó que se sentara. La chica obedeció al instante y a Laurie le pareció ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami nos. Los Slytherin estaban muy emocionados por ver el trato que recibía el famoso Harry Potter. Laurie se sintió bien por el trato que recibía el chico por parte de su padre, incluso, ella también deseaba molestarlo. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

- Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Luego, los puso en pare jas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar fo rúnculos. Se paseó por el aula observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, cri ticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy y a su hija (quienes habían hecho pareja a pesar del pobre intento de Pansy de serlo). En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que habían cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmo rra. De alguna forma, Longbottom se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Finnigan en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase es taba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se ha bía empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, ge mía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

- ¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desa parecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Longbottom lloriqueaba sin poder responder

- Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Finnigan. Luego se acercó a Potter y Weasley, que habían estado trabajan do cerca del chico.

- Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Potter abrió la boca para dis cutir, pero al parecer Weasley lo detuvo, porque no dijo nada. Al terminar la clase, los alumnos salieron en grupos, pero cuando Laurie estaba a punto de salir escuchó su nombre. Volteó para ver a su padre y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta observó cómo le giñaba el ojo y volvía a escribir en el pergamino. Aquella había sido de verdad una clase estupenda.


	19. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 06

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA CLASE DE VUELO**

Laurie estaba impresionada consigo misma de lo rápido que había logrado odiar a Potter, aunque ella no gustaba hacer numeritos y teatros para molestarlo, como hacía Malfoy. Ella no creía a Potter lo suficientemente importante para merecer de su atención, sin embargo, se divertía con todos los chistes y burlas que hacía Draco. Pero aún así no le tomaba mucha importancia, estaba más ocupada tratando de conseguir realizar la tarea de transformaciones sin sacar volando el objeto en cuestión (cosa que sucedía la mayoría de las veces).

Pero su mente cambió de rumbo cuando en el pizarrón de anuncios de Slytherin apareció que las clases de vuelo comenzarían esa semana, y los Slytherin la tomarían junto con los Gryffindor. Laurie se emocionó mucho, pero no tanto como Draco y los demás chicos. La chica sabía volar, pues en casa de los Darling practicaba quidditch. No era la mejor, pero no lo hacía mal.

Esa tarde, los Slytherin fueron los primeros en llegar al terreno donde practicarían, donde ya se encontraban 20 escobas en el suelo. El día era claro y ventoso, lo cual sería un problema para aquellos que no tuvieran buen equilibrio. Los Gryffindor llegaron poco después corriendo para asistir a clase.

La profesora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

- Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Laurie miró la escoba y sintió cierto desagrado al ver que estaba vieja, usada y destartalada.

- Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y digan "arriba"

- ¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Laurie se levantó pero se quedó suspendida a la mitad del camino y volvió a caer. Así lo intentó otras cinco veces con el mismo resultado, hasta que, en estado de desesperación le gritó a la escoba: "¡DIJE ARRIBA!" Y la escoba se elevó hasta el nivel de su cabeza golpeándole el brazo al subir.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corri giendo la forma de sujetarla. Laurie se quedó impactada cuando le dijo a Draco que siempre lo había hecho mal.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, den una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas fir mes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Longbottom, nervioso dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. Y no se detuvo, ni bajó. Continuó su camino subiendo cada vez más y más a pesar de los gritos de la Señora Hooch. Finalmente quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre el chico y detectó la muñeca fracturada. Así que lo llevó a la enfermería advirtiendo que nadie debía volar mientras ella no estuviera.

Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y comenzó a hacer burla de Longbottom, cosa que a todos los Slytherin nos pareció muy gracioso. Pero a Patil no le pareció divertido, porque se enfrentó a Draco.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cor tante.

- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson – Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

- ¡Miren! —dijo Draco y recogió algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

- Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Potter con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Draco sonrió con malignidad y Laurie estaba al pendiente de cada memento, de hecho todos lo estaban. Y por lo visto Draco se dio cuenta porque dijo de forma pedante que la dejaría en la copa de un árbol para ver si Longbottom la encontraba. Pero Potter no parecía que lo fuer a dejar.

- ¡Tráela aquí! —rugió, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. Des de las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry cogió su escoba.

- ¡No! —gritó Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Pero Potter estaba decidido. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. Todos desde abajo estábamos viendo el espectáculo, pero para tristeza de los Slytherin, Potter también sabía volar. Y lo hacía bastante bien, algo que impresionó a todos, porque era bien sabido que Potter había sido criado por muggles. Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Draco. No se escuchaba nada de lo que decían desde donde estaban, pero era seguro que estaban discutiendo. De pronto Potter se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Draco como una jabalina, quien pudo apartarse justo a tiempo. Potter dio la vuelta y mantuvo fir me la escoba. Algunos Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir ante tan maravilloso manejo de escoba.

Pero Draco no se iba a dejar vencer tan rápido, porque de pronto aventó la recordadora hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba, donde fue recibido por los Slytherin. Potter, sin embargo, se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al mo mento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, per siguiendo a la bola. Parecía que se iba a estrellar contra el piso y muchos gritaron con terror. Entonces extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para en derezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo. Todos estaban impactados ante tal destreza.

- ¡HARRY POTTER!

La voz de la profesora McGonagall rugió detrás de los alumnos. Corría con nerviosismo, pero no alcanzaba a Potter, quien parecía ser la persona más triste del mundo. Todos lo sabíamos. Lo iban a expulsar

- Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impre sión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

- No fue culpa de él, profesora...

- Silencio, Parvati.

- Pero Malfoy..

- Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, todo Slytherin (en especial Draco y Laurie) tenía un aire de triunfo mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo molestando a Potter cuando podía disfrutarlo desde primera fila? Era mucho mejor así. Al rato regresó la profesora Hooch y cuando preguntó por Potter, Weasley le dijo que se lo había llevado la profesora McGonagall y continuaron con la clase.

Después de todos los acontecimientos en clase, algunos se sentían más confiados por ver a Potter volar, sin embargo había quienes seguían con la imagen de Neville en la cabeza y les seguía costando trabajo. Al final, Laurie pudo elevarse decentemente, pero definitivamente no era nada comparado con otros chicos.

Ese día, a la hora de la cena todos comentaban que Potter iba a ser expulsado, pero para Laurie había asuntos más importantes que atender. Debía realizar todos sus deberes y quería visitar a su padre para platicar un rato, ya que sólo lo había podido ver en clase. Pero no pudo verlo sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando tuvo un momento libre.


	20. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 07

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL PADRINO**

Durante las primeras semana de clases, Laurie se percató que, en realidad, no tenía compañeros a los que pudiera llamar amigos, pues aunque se llevaba bien con Pansy y Draco, no estaba con ellos todo el tiempo. Ella prefería quedarse en la Sala Común o en el dormitorio repasando los apuntes de Herbología que le causaban tantos problemas. Como descubrió en su primera clase, cuando estuvo a punto de ahogar la planta que debían trasplantar por colocar mal la tierra. Además de que, por alguna razón, comenzó a echar humo sin razón alguna cuando le puso el abono.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de su padre escuchó que estaba discutiendo con alguien. Laurie no solía ser entrometida, pero fuera quien fuese estaba pidiendo algo que su padre no quería.

- Ya te he dicho que no, Christopher – dijo Severus rotundamente – Si sacaste esa calificación, es porque la merecías.

- Pero creí que por ser… – comenzó a decir una voz que a Laurie le resultó familiar

- Que te quede claro una cosa – le interrumpió Snape –. Si soy tu padrino es porque me obligaron. Y aunque hubiera aceptado de buena gana, no cambiaría tu calificación.

- Pero mi padre…

- Tu padre se va a enterar de las calificaciones que sacó su hijo honestamente. ¿O piensas decirle que no te quise subir el promedio?

- Puedo decirle que me reprobaste injustamente – amenazó el chico

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado eso? Por favor, hazle un favor a Alastor y madura

- Si mi padre…

- No pienso seguir discutiendo con un niño por una tontería, Christopher. Así que retírate por favor o voy a ponerte en detención.

Laurie escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, así que se alejó y se escondió detrás de una armadura para que no la vieran. Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba con un portazo. Luego pudo ver que un chico caminaba a lado de ella y no la notaba. El chico parecía enfadado, pero Laurie lo identificó rápidamente: era Christopher Moody. El hijo del famoso auror, quien estaba en la misma generación de Laurie, pero estaba en Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho su padre que era padrino de Christopher? Tal vez tendría sus razones.

Laurie esperó un momento antes de entrar al despacho de su padre para que no fuera obvio que había escuchado parte de la discusión. Finalmente, unos tres minutos después llamó a la puerta y entró. Su padre tenía los ojos fijos en un libro abierto, pero no parecía estar leyendo. No parecía haberse dado cuenta que su hija había entrado.

- Ehm… ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Laurie para anunciarse. Severus dio un respingo y se levantó sonriendo.

- Claro, Laurie – dijo y se acercó a ella. La acercó al escritorio y le acomodó la silla para que se sentara. Luego se acercó a la chimenea y le ofreció té. Laurie aceptó y se sentó – ¿Qué tal han estado tus primeras semanas?

- Bien – respondió Laurie y le contó las cosas emocionantes que habían sucedido en clase de duelos y las dificultades que tenía en Herbología.

Severus escuchó todo lo que Laurie dijo, sin hacer comentarios. Cuando Laurie terminó su narración, Severus la observó y le dijo:

- No te preocupes tanto por Herbología – Laurie se quedó con el ojo cuadrado – No es extraño. A tu madre tampoco se le daba, de hecho, era un verdadero desastre y hasta ella misma lo aceptaba. Sólo procura seguir las indicaciones y si algo te cuesta trabajo, pídele ayuda a Pomona.

- Sí, de acuerdo – dijo Laurie y bebió un sorbo de té. Acababa de tocar un tema delicado, sin saberlo: el tema de su madre.

- Pero también heredaste su facilidad para pociones – agregó Severus y miró a los ojos de su hija.

- Creí que lo había heredado de ti – comentó Laurie extrañada.

- Sí, bueno. – Severus se sonrojó muy ligeramente, era realmente extraño – También soy bueno en la materia. Pero tu madre tenía un don único. Yo creo que sacaste la combinación de ambos. Estoy orgulloso de ti por eso.

Laurie no supo qué decir, estaba completamente colorada. Su padre acababa de decir lo que siempre había querido escuchar, ahora sentía que no podía defraudarlo. Se esforzaría cada día más para conseguir que su padre siempre se sintiera así. Después se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza, pero como no sabía cómo plantearla sin verse obvia, dio otro sorbo para hacer tiempo. Finalmente organizó sus ideas y preguntó:

- Papá ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó Laurie. Severus reaccionó de inmediato ante la palabra "papá", pues era sabido que su hija no lo llamaba así normalmente.

- Claro

- Mmmm… ¿tuviste algún problema con Christopher Moody? – Laurie esperaba no verse demasiado obvia ante su pregunta. No quería que su padre supiera que había estado espiando.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó secamente

- Pues, cuando venía para acá me topé con él y estaba rezongando algo acerca de pociones y de ti, que tenía derecho a no sé qué cosa.

Laurie esperó que su padre le contestara. Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que Severus estuvo observando a Laurie detenidamente, como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Al final, volteó hacia otro lado y respondió:

- Quería que le subiera su calificación en la clase. Al parecer, cree que el tener de padre a alguien tan importante (y un poco loco) como Alastor Moody, le hace tener derechos y privilegios que otros estudiantes no poseen.

- Y se enojó porque no aceptaste su capricho

- Sí. Pero no creo que vaya meterme en problemas con Moody. A pesar de los roces que hemos tenido, su hijo no representa ninguna amenaza para mí.

* * *

Ese día Laurie se acostó con varios pensamientos en su mente. Ella creía conocer completamente a su padre, pues él le había contado muchas cosas sobre su vida. Pero después de escuchar la discusión que tuvo con el chico Moody, Laurie había descubierto que su padre ocultaba más secretos y tenía que descubrirlos. Si quería que su padre se sintiera aún más orgulloso de ella, debía hacer todo lo posible. Y para eso debía seguir sus pasos.


	21. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 08

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**RITUAL DE HALLOWEEN**

Tres meses después, para Laurie, Hogwarts era ya su hogar; incluso a veces sentía que llevaba más tiempo ahí de lo que había vivido en La Hilandera. Era maravilloso, sus materias eran más interesantes conforme avanzaban y en pociones era tan buena, que sólo Granger podría acercarse a sus logros. Pero así como era buena en una materia, era pésima para otra: Herbología.

La Señora Sprout había llegado casi a un colapso nervioso cuando Laurie entraba a los invernaderos, pues era un peligro para sus adoradas plantas y para sus alumnos. A tal grado que terminó convirtiéndola en su asistente personal para poder tenerla vigilada de cerca. A Laurie no le molestó en absoluto ésta decisión, puesto que hasta ella tenía miedo de sí misma cuando entraba a clase. Aunque aún con ésta medida de seguridad, parecía que todo lo que tocaba Laurie tenía como destino, perecer.

Transformaciones aún le costaba trabajo, pero ya comenzaba a dominar más la técnica. En Historia se llegaba a quedar dormida tan profundamente, que compró una pluma vuelapluma para que tomara sus apuntes en su lugar. Después de todo, el profesor Binns nunca se daba cuenta. Pero no era la única, todos los del salón caían en las redes de la voz somnolienta del profesor. También había descubierto que era buena en Astronomía, aunque a veces llegaba a confundir Marte con Venus. "Es que ambos son rojos" le dijo alguna vez a la profesora Sinistra para defenderse.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el aroma de calabaza asada que flotaba por todos los pasi llos. Pero lo mejor llegó cuando el profesor Flitwick anunció que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos querían hacer. El profesor puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Laurie era Pansy, pues ninguna quería quedar con Goyle (Draco había elegido a Crabbe como pareja).

- Y recuerden el movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recuerden, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las pala bras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Todos comenzaron a realizar el hechizo, pero ninguna pluma volaba. Laurie incluso comenzaba a desesperarse, así que respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, se concentró y dijo: _"Wingardium Leviosa"_ con voz fuerte e impotente. La pluma sí se elevó, pero no precisamente con delicadeza como debía ser. La pluma en cuestión se quedó incrustada en el techo, en cuestión de un parpadeo. Pansy se empezó a reír, por lo que Laurie, indignada, la retó a que lo intentara. Pansy volteó a ver a Laurie como aceptando el reto y luego se concentró en su pluma. Pero cuando dijo el encantamiento la pluma estalló por completo, chamuscando su fleco. Laurie no podía aguantarse la risa, sus carcajadas eran contagiosas y pronto todo el salón se estaba riendo aún cuando no supieran de qué. Se podía ver cómo enrojecía Pansy debajo de la ceniza pegada a su rostro.

Al final de la clase, Pansy no le hablaba a Laurie, mientras que la última seguía riendo de vez en cuando al recordar el espectáculo. Para fortuna de Laurie, Draco dejó que los siguiera a él y a sus guardaespaldas a la siguiente clase, pues Pansy había amenazado a Laurie que si la seguía (por su gran sentido de orientación) la chamuscaría también a ella.

Al final de las clases, Laurie estaba bastante animada y leía alegremente en la sala común para descansar un rato antes del banquete festivo en el Gran Comedor. Estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, frente a la chimenea, con Salemm dormitando en sus piernas. Comenzaba a entender su error en el hechizo de levitación cuando una lechuza negra entró por la puerta (que acababa de abrirse para dejar pasar a unos estudiantes de 5°) y dejó caer una carta enfrente del gato negro.

Salemm no se inmutó, mientras que Zamya se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. Laurie bajó la mano a su mochila, para sacar golosinas lechuciles y le dio unas pocas. Luego tomó la carta y la leyó. Era la letra delgada y apretada de su padre. Decía:

_Laurie:_

_Te espero en mi despacho antes del Banquete de Halloween para la petición de cada año. No llegues tarde._

_Tu padre_

_Severus_

Laurie dobló la carta y la guardó en su mochila. Acto seguido volteó a ver el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en la Sala Común y se dio cuenta que debía salir de allí en 10 minutos si quería llegar a tiempo (por si se perdía). Entonces guardó sus cosas, levantó con cuidado a Salemm y lo dejó nuevamente en el sillón para no interrumpir su sueño. Fue al dormitorio, dejó sus cosas y se cambió para ponerse la túnica estudiantil que no demostraba una casa en especial. Luego tomó unas flores rojas que estaban en la sala común y salió del lugar. Caminó por el pasillo largo y húmedo hasta encontrarse con la puerta que ya conocía bien. Llamó y pronto una voz le respondió:

- Adelante – Laurie entró y encontró a su padre de espaldas, dejando en su lugar unos frascos con arañas muertas. – Llegaste temprano.

- Algo, no quería llegar tarde.

- Bien, en ese caso podemos comenzar.

Dejó de hacer sus deberes y se acercó a la puerta izquierda de la habitación, el mismo dormitorio donde Laurie había esperado el primer día de clases. Laurie entró y descubrió que dentro del armario (cuyas puertas habían desaparecido) se encontraba la foto de su madre. La mujer tenía unos rizos iguales a los de Laurie y los mismos ojos, pero la chica sonriente era pelirroja. En la fotografía, Lily debía tener a lo mucho 5 años más que Laurie.

Severus cedió el asiento a su hija, quien se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí. Eran de madera, tenían mucho barniz y eran de estilo rebuscado. Su padre se sentó en la otra y cerró los ojos. Laurie hizo lo mismo y esperó. Era una especie de ritual que hacían cada año en la noche de Halloween. Laurie recordaba cómo había comenzado todo.

Hacía casi 5 años, Severus había obtenido el permiso de Dumbledore para ir a casa de los Darling y ver a su hija, mientras los demás alumnos iban a Hogsmade. Ese día, los Darling habían salido para conseguir unos artefactos de pociones que querían y Severus había llegado temprano. Los elfos domésticos le habían pedido que aguardara a los amos en el recibidor. Severus había optado por sentarse en uno de los sillones que daban la espalda al ventanal y había sacado un libro para esperar, pero cuando lo abrió, una fotografía cayó. Severus se inclinó a recogerla y pronto le vino un sentimiento de nostalgia. Era la fotografía de Lily a los 16 años. Cerró su libro y se quedó contemplando la fotografía por un largo rato, sumido en sus propios sentimientos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se la secó con la manga de la túnica. Entonces cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto envuelto en las emociones de tristeza que le embargaban.

Cuando abrió los ojos y observó el reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, se dio cuenta que había estado en esa situación por lo menos una hora. Volteó para ver si alguien lo había visto. Dio un respingo, cuando se dio cuenta que Laurie se encontraba a su lado, sentada en la misma posición que su padre y tenía los ojos cerrados. La pequeña se había quedado en casa para esperar a su papá y cuando bajó, lo encontró muy concentrado en algo. Cuando se acercó, pudo observar la fotografía que tenía en las manos y quiso acompañar a su padre, para que no estuviera solo. Su mente infantil creyó, que Severus estaba realizando algo muy importante para conmemorar la muerte de su madre.

Posiblemente fuera una forma de hablar con ella. Severus sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de la actitud de su hija. La tomó del hombro para llamar la atención, y cuando su hija volteó a verlo le acarició el cabello tiernamente. A partir de ese día, Severus pedía permiso para salir de Hogwarts en esa fecha y repetía el ritual junto a su hija, para recordar que no estaba solo, aún cuando sus sentimientos por Lily no cambiaran.

Laurie nunca supo exactamente qué era lo que pensaba su padre, pero el hecho de estar con él, acompañándolo en un momento tan íntimo y personal como ese le hacía sentir bien. Normalmente tendía a platicar con ella, aunque no en voz alta, de esa forma podía sentir algo parecido a una familia unida, tenía la sensación de que su madre aún estaba viva y los acompañaba. Esa noche, lo primero que pensó decirle a su madre era: "Gracias por ser la unión entre mi padre y yo."


	22. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 09

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EL TROL Y EL PERRO DE 3 CABEZAS**

Una mano tocó el hombro de Laurie y eso la despertó de sus pensamientos. Era su padre, quien ahora le acariciaba el cabello. Laurie no observó ni la más ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Severus, pero eso no la hizo sentir mal, pues esa misma expresión la había realizado anteriormente cuando estaban enfrente del retrato de Lily.

- Vamos al Banquete – le dijo y Laurie asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. El Banquete de Halloween estaba a punto de empezar.

Varios murciélagos aleteaban en el Gran Comedor, junto a varias calabazas que tenían dentro las velas. Y como en principio de año, el festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados. Laurie se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, entre Draco y Theodore. Pansy no parecía haberla perdonado aún. Comenzó a servirse un gran trozo de pierna de cerdo, cuando el profesor Quirrell entró corriendo al comedor; con el tur bante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mien tras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

- Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo. – Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo mucho barullo creado por el pánico. Para lograr silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos arti ficiales de su varita.

- Prefectos —exclamó—, conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Kevin llamó a los alumnos y comenzaron a seguirle, hasta que el director lo detuvo de golpe.

- Si el Trol se encuentra en las Mazmorras no pueden bajar a su sala común. Guíalos hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

- Sí, profesor – dijo Kevin y cambiaron de rumbo drásticamente.

Pronto se enfrascaron en una combinación de casas, pues tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff y Slytherin subían las escaleras. Entre la confusión, a Laurie se le cayó su fotografía de Lily, regresó por ella y cuando volteó para regresar a su fila, los Slytherin ya no estaban. Laurie no podía creerlo. Se había descuidado tres segundos y su grupo había desaparecido.

Observó a algunos de Gryffindor y dedujo que ellos estarían cerca del aula de transformaciones, así como los Slytherin estaban cerca del aula de Pociones. Así que comenzó a seguirlos, pero ya en la tercera escalera reconoció que el aula que buscaba no estaba tan arriba. Así que se separó de la fila y se fue caminando por su lado. Pronto no encontró a nadie.

Ahora sí la había armado en grande, había un trol dentro de Hogwarts, no podía ir a su sala común por seguridad y estaba perdida. Comenzó a entrar por cuanta puerta se encontró, tal vez algún fantasma podría guiarla. Unos minutos después había comenzado a sentir miedo, pues ni siquiera los retratos estaban en su sitio. Siguió caminando y abriendo puertas, hasta que se encontró con una que desconocía. No tuvo otro remedio más que abrirla, pero apenas entró a la habitación se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error.

Frente a ella se encontraban tres perros enormes con dientes amenazantes y miradas asesinas. Laurie se quedó estupefacta y las piernas se doblaron, no podían sostenerla en pie. Entonces descubrió que no eran 3 perros: era uno con tres cabezas. La chica creyó que estaba soñando, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Entró una figura oscura y alta, con la varita en alto y dispuesto a luchar: Severus Snape.

El perro ladró y dirigió su atención al que acababa de entrar. Severus observó con precaución al perro y trataba de observar alrededor en busca de alguien. De pronto Quirrel entró a la habitación de golpe y Snape le apuntó amenazante. Pero ese fue un error. El perro dirigió su hocico hacia él y Laurie gritó aterrada. El profesor Quirrel le lanzó un poderoso hechizo al animal, que le hizo retroceder. Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Laurie, jalarla de la túnica y sacarla de la habitación antes de que el perro reaccionara.

- ¡Sal! ¡Huye, Laurie! – gritó.

La niña no lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia la puerta seguida del profesor Quirrel. Pero un grito la detuvo. El profesor Quirrel se siguió y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. Pero Laurie sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su padre. Lo dudó un instante, pero decidió regresar. Su padre había sido alcanzado por el enorme animal y seguramente estaba herido.

Entró nuevamente a la habitación y vio horrorizada que su padre había sido mordido en una pierna y que éste trataba de defenderse con varios hechizos para evitar que se acercara, pero estaba perdiendo. Laurie reaccionó y el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente fue:

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El hechizo no le hizo gran daño al perro, pero consiguió distraerlo, dando oportunidad a que Severus se levantara. Ahora Laurie se había ubicado, seguramente estaban en el tercer piso: el que estaba prohibido. Y ahora sabían porqué.

Cuando salieron, escucharon ruido abajo. Snape no tuvo tiempo de explicar ni de pedir explicaciones, pues comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, con Laurie detrás de él. Estaban bajando al segundo piso. Severus vio a McGonagall caminando de prisa hacia los baños, acompañada de Quirrel. Severus la alcanzó y McGonagall le dijo apenas viéndolo de reojo y sin notar la presencia de la niña:

- ¿También los escuchaste, Severus?

- Sí

- También lo hizo Quirrel, al parecer al trol no le gustaron las mazmorras.

- ¿Viene de los baños?

- Eso parece.

Laurie no dijo nada y sólo los siguió tratando de no hacerse notar. Pronto llegaron a la entrada, donde Laurie decidió esperar a un lado. Lejos de la batalla que probablemente se iba a dar, pero todo lo que escuchó fue un gemido del profesor Quirrel, quien al parecer se había dejado caer sobre un inodoro por el susto.

- ¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Al parecer, alguien había hecho algo. Se asomó tímidamente y pudo ver a Harry Potter mirando a Ron Weasley (quien tenía la varita levantada). Bajó la mirada y vio al trol desmayado en el suelo—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormi torios?

Potter clavó la vista en el suelo. Al parecer, ellos habían vencido al trol. Pero eso no podía ser, ellos eran de su mismo curso, no sabían hacer ningún encantamiento, excepto levitar cosas. De pronto, una nueva voz surgió de las sombras. Laurie se asomó más y vio a la sabionda de Granger llena de polvo y agua.

- Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban bus cando a mí.

- ¡Hermione Granger!

- Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Weasley dejó caer su varita. Al parecer Ron estaba impactado por algo, pero Laurie no lo dudaba. Aún siendo la sabelotodo del salón, era apenas unos días menor que Laurie y era una estupidez buscar a un trol para luchar contra él. Aún siendo un mago adulto. Pero ahí no terminó todo.

- Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo gol pearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a bus car ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Potter y Weasley estaban tratando de aguantar decir algo, por las caras que tenían.

- Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Granger bajó la cabeza. Tanto Potter como Weasley estaban mudos. Laurie no sabía qué pensar. La historia era convincente. De pronto Laurie se percató que pronto ella también tendría que arreglar cuentas con su padre y explicar porqué no estaba en el aula de transformaciones con su salón. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago.

- Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilu sionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Granger salió y no se percató de la presencia de Laurie. Laurie se volvió a asomar y notó que ahora la profesora hablaba con los chicos.

- Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Han ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.

Laurie volvió a quitarse de la puerta, para dejar salir a Potter y a Weasley (quienes lo hicieron rápidamente). Entonces McGonagall se dirigió a los profesores.

- Quirrel, ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí, por favor. Severus, será mejor que lleves a tu casa a la sala común. Ya no tiene caso que se resguarden en el aula.

Severus salió, y con la cabeza le hizo una seña a su hija para que lo siguiera. No hablaron en todo el camino, incluso, no le dijo nada cuando llegaron al aula y anunció a los Slytherin que ya podían bajar. Draco, Pansy y Theodore fueron los primeros en acercarse a Laurie y preguntarle dónde se había metido.

- Les cuento en la sala común – dijo en voz baja.


	23. TEMPORADA 2 Cap 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LÁGRIMAS DE PERDÓN**

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Laurie les contó a los Slytherin acerca de lo que había visto en el tercer piso y de cómo Quirrel había intentado evitarlo. Omitió la parte donde Severus aparecía, pues no quería hacer quedar mal a su padre. Y luego les contó que había escuchado que, según, Potter y Weasley habían derribado al trol para salvar a Granger.

- ¿Lograron derribarlo ellos solos? – preguntó Theodore impactado. – Nos estás tomando el pelo.

- Yo sólo les cuento lo que escuché. – Se defendió Laurie – No estoy diciendo que realmente lo hayan hecho.

- Si yo hubiera estado ahí no me hubiera importado la sangre sucia – dijo Draco – Ni que fuera tan importante.

- Pero aún no sabemos si realmente lo hicieron – dijo Pansy. – Para mí que se fueron a esconder y lo encontraron ya vencido.

Pasaron el resto de la noche comentando acerca del perro y del trol, hasta que el profesor Snape entró para mandar a todos a dormir. Los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, pero Severus se acercó a Laurie y la detuvo.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo. Laurie dio media vuelta y salió de la sala común, siguiendo a su padre.

Entre tanta plática, Laurie no había podido pensar en qué le iba a decir a su padre. Aunque, de una u otra forma, iba a ser castigada. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho. Snape entró, pero no se sentó, ni le pidió a Laurie que se sentara. Cerró la puerta, se volteó y observó fríamente a su hija, directamente a los ojos, quien casi podía jurar que su padre le iba a leer la mente.

- Bien. Quiero una explicación.

Laurie se le quedó mirando. No podía mentirle a su padre (nunca lo había hecho), pero decirle la verdad iba a ser vergonzoso. Pudo sentir cómo el color le subía por el rostro. Bajó la mirada y tomó aire. Iba a ser complicado. Con voz muy baja y casi arrastrando las palabras explicó lo sucedido desde que entró el profesor Quirrel al Gran comedor hasta que vio al perro de tres cabezas. La explicación duró cerca de 5 minutos, pero para Laurie fue muchísimo más tiempo. Al final, sólo dijo:

- … entonces entraste tú… Y pues ya sabes lo demás.

Severus no había dejado de observar a su hija mientras hablaba. Tampoco la había interrumpido. Incluso, al final, suspiró. Laurie quería pensar que su padre la había comprendido, que no se iba a enojar, pero de hecho, la reacción que tuvo el profesor Snape fue peor para ella.

- Realmente estoy decepcionado – dijo y Laurie sintió una punzada en el alma. – Creí que serías alguien más cuidadosa. – Se detuvo un momento – Pensé que, entrando a Hogwarts, te convertirías en una chica más responsable. Pero creo que me equivoqué.

La chica hubiera preferido mil veces que su padre le hubiera regañado y castigado. Eso habría estado mejor que escuchar lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Severus. Había traicionado la confianza de su padre, y eso, para Laurie, no tenía perdón. Su único sueño había sido hacer que él estuviera orgulloso de su hija. Y en una sola noche, en la noche de la conmemoración a la muerte de su madre, en unos minutos había destruido todo. Snape se acercó a su escritorio y le dio la espalda a su hija.

- No te voy a castigar – dijo Severus después de un rato en silencio, en el que, padre e hija, tuvieron una lucha mental. – creo que ha sido bastante el haberte enfrentado a un cerberos. Y ya hiciste tu servicio al colegio al salvarme. – hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que sólo se escuchó un –: Sí – como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo que había dicho unos segundos atrás –. Ahora puedes irte.

Laurie no se movió. Estaba petrificada. Su padre acababa de librarla de un castigo, porque, según él, ya había prestado sus servicios al colegio salvándole la vida. Eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. Había salvado a su padre porque lo quería, no por querer dar un servicio a Hogwarts. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y varias más le siguieron. Cayeron suavemente sobre el suelo de piedra y no pudo evitar sollozar. Snape no volteaba a verla. La penumbra le tapaba el rostro.

- Perdóname – dijo Laurie con voz aguda y casi inaudible, entre sollozos y salió corriendo del despacho.

Severus se volteó súbitamente hacia Laurie, pero la chica ya había salido. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y una única lágrima cayó en la pierna herida. Había sido muy duro con ella, y lo sabía.

Laurie entró directamente al dormitorio, se aventó a la cama y cerró las cortinas verdes botella de su cama para que no la vieran. Pero era inevitable escuchar el llanto desesperado de la pequeña, cuyo corazón había sido destrozado en tan solo unos segundos, por un error.


End file.
